We Reap What We Sow
by kuramagal
Summary: Our lives dictate that we will always do two things. We will strive to protect our friends and loved ones and defeat our enemies. But what happens when we can no longer do one of the following?
1. Returning Pranks

**We Reap What We Sow**

Kuramagal

Authors Notes: This is my attempt at a multi chapter story that I will actually finish. Please bear with me since the updates will be slightly irregular. Thanks as always to my Beta Kalisona, who besides being an amazing writer herself, is also a great beta!

Summary: An ordinary day in Rivendell turns to pandemonium when the twins seek to avenge an old grudge. How will everyone survive their wrath? And what is lurking beyond the safety of the Last Homely House?

Warning: None really. This story does contain OC's, **_however_** none of them have any romantic relations with the main characters, nor are any of them Mary-Sues.

Genre: Drama/Action & Adventure

**Chapter One: Returning Pranks**

Yesterday had been a long day. A day he hadn't really planned for; but to his surprise and unfortunate luck, he had been sent out with a unit of twelve or so equally unlucky guards to patrol the valley with as much dignity as they could. Patrolling the valley was usually a miserable task, but it was especially so during this round.

The guards, who normally obeyed and agreed with his every command, were not only irritable but weary as well. _As would any who had just been out on duty for two weeks_, he thought. They had come home from a venture, expecting a warm and food-filled welcome with bed at the end. And what did they get? A quick hello and an order that sent them back out into the cold to patrol once more. How was that for a welcome!

The reason behind this cruel madness had been because "_they were the only ones ready and able to do it." _Apparently, while they'd been gone, Lord Glorfindel, whose troops were suppose to be on patrol, had been attacked. The result had sent the military advisor, as well as most of the troop, to the healing ward in Rivendell.

As for _his_ weary troops, well they had been sent back out again. And for the final kicker, as if such as thing was needed, it had been raining. Not just any rain either, but cold, icy rain. Rain that made you want to kill yourself right there and then, and indeed he would know, for he had wanted to do just that.

But all that was behind him now. He was secure, cozy and pleasantly dry, and the soft luxurious bed the lay beneath him was more than welcome. He had awoken for the second time this morning and was about to curl up once again in to the blissful quiet of early morning, when three loud voices could be heard. So much for quiet…

"Come on now, he'll kill us if we wake him," a melodious voice, one that he recognized, said. He noted that the voice sounded only half-heartily sorry.

"But that's the whole point, he's been in there for long enough," another voice argued, not bothering to keep its volume low.

"Besides," said a voice that sounded extremely like the previous, "What will he say if we don't welcome him home in proper fashion?"

He tried to brace himself for their attack as he heard the door swing open. He listened for the faint sounds of lightly shoed feet on the stone floors. Upon hearing them, he grabbed the blankets with one hand and firmly held the pillow down with the other. _Oh, please let Legolas make them leave, _he prayed desperately.

"Oh look," a voice at the foot of his bed said. So much wishing, he thought savagely. "He's almost awake, but dear brother," the voice said, taking on a concerned tone. "Isn't it unhealthy for him to only be half-asleep?"

"Yes, I must agree brother," the other said fervently. "For his own health we really should wake him," it affirmed.

_Oh no, _was all he was able to think, seconds later two elven bodies crashed against his. When the bodies made impact, his grip loosened on the pillow and blankets that he had been clutching like a lifeline and they were soon whisked from his groping hands. He made a valiant grab for both but they were pulled further away from his fingers, and he was left to stare owlishly at the two beaming elves on his bed.

When he first looked it seemed to him that he was seeing double. But, after living with them for twenty plus years, he knew better. The two elves he saw were not because of fatigue or hallucinations, but actually were two separate beings. However, giving the early morning hour and his state of grogginess, it was impossible for him to tell just exactly who was who.

"You have been sleeping for long enough brother," one said, who he was pretty sure was Elladan. "It is time to get up."

"Yes," the other agreed, as he pulled back the covers from Estel's legs, "We can't possible allow you to continue in this unhealthy manner any longer."

"I hate you both," Estel mumbled as he snatched his pillow back and crashed once more into his bed. _Why couldn't the rain have just killed him?_

His brothers would have nothing of it. "Now, Estel," Elladan said, speaking to his brother like one would a small child. "You wound us deeply by saying such things," he said as he tried to pry the pillow away from his youngest brother, while his twin held the floundering human. "Besides it is unhealthy for anyone to sleep as much as you do," he finished, smiling as his elvish strength prevailed and the human's hands relinquished the pillow.

"Yes," an identical voice from behind Estel agreed, "We thought only hibernating animals slept as much as you do, and they only do it in the winter."

Estel squirmed away and then fell facedown on to his mattress. "Animals do it at other times too," Estel mumbled, though because he was indeed face down the only thing they heard was 'do it.'

The twins looked at one another and then snickered evilly as they heaved their brother up. "Yes, Estel," Elrohir sniggered, "Animals do, 'do it,' but why don't you take that subject up with Ada. He is must more qualified to talk about such things than we are."

"I'm not exactly sure about that," a voice by the door said. Three sets of grey eyes rounded on a smiling Legolas, who had, until this time, managed to remain quiet. "I think you two know more about those kinds of things than any of us here." Both twins look at one another, black eyebrows raised.

"Yes, well if we did we wouldn't tell you about it, now would we little prince?" Elladan scoffed nastily, while Legolas' eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"Yes, wouldn't want to dirty your innocent ears," Elrohir agreed, "Mind you, I think it is you who should be talking. I distinctly remember an incident with a certain she-elf … oh, what was her name brother?" Elrohir asked his twin coyly.

"Hmm," Elladan said, faking confusion that fooled nobody. "I not quite sure but I do believe the name _Linnadhiel_ rings a bell," Elladan said with a smirk. Legolas glared at them; however, not even Estel in his sleepy state would have missed the faint tinge of red that appeared on the prince's cheeks and ears.

"That was once," Legolas said, his fair face taking on the color of a rose, "You walked in on that _once_."

"Sure it was," the equal sounding voices snickered. Estel, seeing the opportunity, fell back against his covers. However, his attempt to fall asleep was thwarted by his brothers.

"Don't think we've forgot about you," Elrohir said as he leaned over his human brother.

"Yes, little hibernating animal, it's spring. You can't go to sleep now!" Elladan said in an annoying tone.

"Yes," Elrohir agreed and then in a sing song voice added, "You must now frolic and play!" Both twins took an arm of their human brother and heaved him once more to a sitting position on the bed.

"Argh," Estel moaned. "I concede, you win; I'm awake," he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Excellent!" Elrohir said; he and Elladan jumped off their brother's bed. Estel followed them, though in much slower fashion. "You're just in time to help us with a little fun we have been planning," Elrohir added a beaming smile mangling his features.

"Fun?" Estel questioned, as he looked at the clothing that had been laid out for him with a grimace. When the twins normally mentioned fun, it meaning differed greatly from the traditionally meaning. In fact it had two meanings, one: a humorous prank done to either a poor unsuspecting sap or one of two prestigious and rather easily offended advisors, or two: a humiliating ordeal done solely to cause one of previously mentioned persons to flee from Imladris and to the sea as fast as was technically possible. (The latter had been their father's definition.) Yes, Estel was very familiar with the twin's pranks, having been a number two on many previous occasions. But since the twins had mentioned their plan to him meant only one thing.

"Who are we going after this time, Glorfindel or Erestor?" he asked wearily as he put on his leggings.

"How kind of you to cut to the chase Estel," Elladan commended, "We were wondering when you'd ask about that."

"After all," Elrohir added, "Would there be any other reason for us to wake you at precisely nine o' seven?"

"Or really, would we even want to associate with our mere mortal brother, who has been gone for so long," Elladan said his grey eyes twinkling.

"And?" Estel asked as he reached for his tunic, his voice slightly exasperated.

"Well," Elrohir began, "We had planned this for a couple days previous, but because of recent developments we decided to wait."

"Developments? You never wait on a prank. I remember when I was five, you were so full of arrow holes that you looked like Swiss cheese and Elladan could barely move because he had nearly been cleaved in half, yet you still managed to steal all of Glorfindel's robes, save a lurid neon pink one. Why did you wait this time?" Estel asked.

The twins didn't answer him outright. "Such a fond memory," Elladan sighed, with a dreamily gleam in his eyes. Then he nudged his twin, "You remember? He was found by that she-elf he fancied."

"Yes, couldn't look her in the face for weeks," Elrohir agreed.

"Turn almost the color of the robes every time he saw her," Elladan finished, a wicked smile finding its way onto his face.

"I hate to bring your reminiscing to a halt, but I still would like to know why you waited for this prank," Estel said folding his arms over his chest.

Both twin's smiles melted from their faces, and when Elrohir turned back to Estel there was less mirth in his eyes. "Because we need an opportune moment and the feast tonight is perfect," Elrohir said, the look was gone from his face, but his eyes were still frosty. "You will enjoy this prank brother. It will make up for all of the boring lessons you had to deal with during you childhood years."

"Who?" Estel asked wearily. The twins were right in one respect, lessons with Glorfindel and Erestor had been bad.

"Erestor and Glorfindel," Elladan responded proudly.

"Both?" Estel choked. He from one twin to the next, wondering if they'd taken a complete leave of their senses; only someone of that level of lunacy would go after the both twin's targets. Lord Glorfindel was the most feared warrior in all of the elvish realms. He was exceedingly tall and strong and ever since Estel had been little, he had looked up to the warrior who had chased away orcs, as well as the occasional nightmare. As for Erestor, though he wasn't tall, as the twins and Legolas were both a good head taller than him; he could still be incredibly dangerous. Estel remembered the time he had accidentally spilled ink over a few rather important documents. It had taken him weeks to actually walk around without holding on to his father.

"It wouldn't be complete without both of them," the elder twin responded. Estel sighed.

"What does it involve?" Estel asked trying to sound weary, however he was growing more entranced than he meant to.

Both twins looked at each other, "We can't tell you unless you promise to help us."

"Why?" Estel asked suspiciously, "Did Legolas agree?"

All three dark heads turned once again to the only blond in the room. Legolas met their gazes evenly. "It's a good prank, and for recent events they do deserve it," Legolas said. He had the same dark, dangerous look in his eyes as the twins did and Estel thought look out of place on the normally benevolent prince's face.

It made him wonder what exactly these "recent events" were, but he held his tongue. "Okay, I agree. Now tell me what you are going to do." Both of the twins grinned evilly and began to unveil their plan which fitted all of the rules. It was sheer brilliance and when it was complete the two elf lords would surely be considering taking the fastest boat to the Undying Lands.

* * *

He would kill Glorfindel, Erestor decided rather morbidly as he walked down the hallway, an innumerable number of books balanced precariously in his arms. Painfully and slowly, that's how he would do it. Probably with one of the books that the stupid, reborn elf had left in the council room and that _he_ now had to carry back to the library. No, he thought again, that would be an insult to the poor book. 

Erestor had just gotten out of council with Elrond and the previously mentioned elf. 'Gotten out' had been the key word in that sentence. Erestor, being a poised and controlled elf lord, had never completely lost his cool in front of his lord during any formal meeting or at any other time. But that damn blond elf was pushing it.

It wasn't that he completely disliked Glorfindel, in fact the two had formed a rather close friendship over the past couple centuries. Save a couple or so mishaps, where they had been vying for each others blood, and they got along remarkably well; except during one time, council.

Glorfindel was completely infuriating and disagreeable during council meetings. On most normal days Erestor was able to brush off the annoyance and anger that rose up in him. However, today Erestor had to control himself, on more than one occasion, he had seriously contemplated reaching across the table and throttling the other advisor.

Erestor blamed it all on stress and lack of sleep. He was Lord Elrond's chief advisor and he was _very _busy…or at least that was his reasoning. And it wasn't far from the truth. He had to make sure that deadlines were met, that trade and business dealing went well, and that their envoys didn't offend anyone important or get killed. And he had to do it all on a small amount of rest. Because all of the previously mentioned things, plus the nights he had spent with Glorfindel, coming up with a decent prank to play on the twins, the advisor had probably only gotten about two hours of sleep in the past week and relished the time he would make it up.

But right now he had letters to write, laws to consider and people to find; the first of which being Elrond's sons. The said mentioned elves had avoided him rather cunningly all morning. He knew that they were up to something for the only time they weren't was when they were near death or bedridden, and even then they were still lethal little fiends. It was to be expected, after what he and Glorfindel had done to them and the Prince of Mirkwood. Well, he thought to himself, the best place to find them was in Estel's room. The boy had just gotten home the night before, and he knew the twins and prince wouldn't miss a chance to involve their brother and friend in on the plans. Erestor had just turned the corner where Estel's room was when he heard a very familiar voice.

"So we're set," he heard Elladan say. Suddenly the door in front of him opened and four being's exited Estel's room. _Set? _He wondered silently, _What do they mean by set!?_ His next comment, however he voiced.

"'Set?'" he questioned. His eyebrow quirking as he watched as the four pivoted towards him. When they saw him, two raised their chins, one averted his eyes and another paled.

Erestor shifted the books in his arms. Yes, he was sure that the twins and Legolas had told Estel about the incident or at least gotten him involved in a plan to bring about his doom. Erestor raised himself to his full height and allowed his appearance, crisp black robes and all, to command attention.

"Good morning Lord Erestor," Elladan said, giving a little flourishing with his hand. "Where have you been this fine morning?"

"Good morning Elladan," Erestor greeted, looking around in a rather paranoid fashion for anything that could prove hazardous. "I have been in a meeting with your father. And what have you been doing?"

"Waking our dear brother of course, then we had all planned to go and get some breakfast," Elrohir said as he placed a hand on Estel's shoulder.

"Oh, is that so Estel?" Erestor said, directing his most penetrating glare at the mortal boy.

Estel visibly paled and Erestor's eyes narrowed. Even though the boy had about twenty years experience of his glare, Estel had never got completely used to it. "Yes, we were getting 'set' to go get breakfast," Estel finished though his face still lacked color.

Erestor smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Well then, I won't keep you." He side stepped them and allowed them to pass.

"A pleasant rest of your morning, Lord Erestor," the Prince of Mirkwood said.

Erestor eyed at the quartet suspiciously as they left. They were being good, too good. He shuddered slightly, and then continued down the hallway, trying to shake the feeling he was getting.

It wasn't like he was paranoid or anything; Erestor found that 'cautious' was a much better word. Ever since Elrond's sons had been born, he had always had to be on his toes, literally. He'd learned early on that any already opened door was hazardous and any gift from the twins should be thought to contain a sleeping potion, an itching powder, or both. Yes, Erestor had adapted well, and he could usually read the events that would take place. And this day there had been a guilty look on Estel's face. If there was one thing Erestor had learned from teaching Estel, it was that the boy couldn't lie for the life of him. Something was going on, and Erestor was going to figure it out.

Of course he would need help, so instead of taking the hallway to the library he took the staircase down to Glorfindel's rooms. If something was going to happen, it was better to have two heads rather than one. And though Glorfindel made a poor advisor, he was a skilled prankster. After all, the first of the twin's pranks had been his 'brilliant' ideas. Erestor burst through the door, completely forgetting or purposely not knocking, he didn't know which.

Glorfindel was sitting at his desk, and looked rather perplexed to see the normally poised advisor so disgruntled. "May I help you, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked in a confused, but dignified way. Erestor noted how the roles had suddenly reversed.

"I want you to know that this is your fault," Erestor announced angrily, slamming the large stack of books down on the other advisors' desk, suddenly feeling the need to get very angry with the blond in front of him.

Glorfindel looked at him as though he had taken a complete leave of his senses, "My fault?" he asked, and then he spotted the extensive pile of books that had been slammed rather forcefully onto his desk. "Oh, the books! I am sorry about those. I completely forgot them," Glorfindel apologized, hoping to placate the rage that was building inside the smaller advisor. "…I'll put them back…" he offered in a way that would seem timid had their not been a sparkle of defiance in his eyes. He had no idea why the other elf was angry, after all they were only a _few_ books. Regardless, he was finding the whole situation rather amusing.

Erestor thankfully took no notice of Glorfindel's defiance. "Not the books!" Erestor fumed throwing his hands up. "Though," he added as though Glorfindel's words had given him an idea, "I still have half a mind to clobber you over the head with one!" Erestor threatened, holding a large book, _Predicting the Rise of Men,_ in his hand, as though to prove that he had truly been considering it. Glorfindel nodded, wide-eyed… it had apparently been a bad idea to mention the books…

"Then what is my fault? What did I do?" Glorfindel asked, trying once more to mollify the other advisor. The situation was going from amusing to mild panic a little faster than he would have liked.

"Oh!" Erestor seethed, "It was _you_ who taught them all of those stupid childhood pranks. Like putting cans of paint on top of doors. I want you know that it was annoying and created chaos. It was also expensive and caused me a great deal of trouble. That paint, which you so kindly stole from the painters who were painting Lady Arwen's bedroom, took hours to mix and then when we mixed more it wasn't the right color and we had to do it two more times to the get the right coloring. Then, the artists accused me of cheating them out of money, and …you'd better not start laughing!" Erestor said pointing a shaking finger at his friend.

"Erestor," Glorfindel began, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Glorfindel soon learned that those had been the wrong words to use.

Erestor shoved the books off the table. They hit the floor with a lot of loud thumps and that sound was followed by Erestor, who slammed his hands on Glorfindel's desk. "No! I AM NOT OVERREACTING! The twins and Legolas are planning something and now they have brought Estel in with them! I have a feast to plan tonight and now I am going to have to watch my every step because you swayed me into that stupid prank on the twins and Legolas! And I'm going to die an early death! And it's all your fault!"

"If I remember correctly," Glorfindel said, getting to his feet and raising his voice slightly so he could be heard, "You wholeheartedly agreed with me. I believe your exact words were, and I quote, 'I think it is time to show them their place.'"

Erestor wasn't intimidated by Glorfindel's gargantuan height or his raised voice. It seemed the small advisor's temper won out over the logic that his head barely came to Glorfindel's chin. "That was before! And now I say that we are going to have to watch our steps very carefully, because they're planning something to get back at us…to get back at you!" Erestor shouted, pointing a finger at Glorfindel's chest.

Glorfindel looked down at the offending appendage and then sat back down and brought his hands to his head. "How do you know that?" Glorfindel asked, a hand reaching up to massage his temples. "It's not like them to _tell _someone that they are going prank another."

"Because they've shown the symptoms; they're acting far too good-"

"-Maybe, but tonight's the feast. I doubt they're going to do anything to disturb that," Glorfindel reasoned. Erestor shook his hand, _As if that would stop them, _he thought savagely. Here he had been so busy with the plans and those little monsters were going to ruin it all!

Glorfindel looked at him, "I understand your anger, my friend. But I can't help but feel happy that they are finally returning to their old selves. And," the blond added, "I distinctly remember a time a century or two ago when you mentioned that you _wished _they would pull a prank on us."

Erestor glared at the other and was about to argue that fact, when he realized Glorfindel was right. He sighed and let some of his anger melting away, although he liked these times much better, he wished he had enjoyed the silence while it had lasted.

Erestor remembered when feasting and pranks had been halted. How could he forget that time? All of Rivendell had mourned. About a century or so ago, Elrond and his house had had faced the greatest tragedy they ever had and ever would. It began when Elrond's wife, Celebrian, had been captured and tortured by orcs, and was finalized when she had set sail to the Undying Lands.

Because of that instance, both the twins and Elrond had take turns for the worst. The twins, who had been the laughter and life of Rivendell, became older and the mischievous sparkle left their eyes. They sought to deal out their anger on the foe that had taken their mother from them: orcs. Erestor remembered when he could no longer count the number of times the twins had set out on some crusade in an attempt to slay every orc that they found; nor could he count the number of times they had returned home, emotionally as well as physically destroyed from travel and failure to attain their goal.

Erestor recalled one previous incident, it had been snowing heavily, and the twins had been gone for nearly a week. Elrond, as well as the rest of Rivendell, had begun to grow worried especially when word reached him that the twins had missed their stopping point. So to calm his, as well as Elrond's nerves, Glorfindel offered to go and find them, or really bring them home. The blond advisor left early in the morning, and the valley waited for his return. He didn't come back.

Elrond then sent out two parties to find both his sons and advisor. They came back at dusk two days later. At their lead stood Glorfindel, drenched in blood with his golden hair disheveled and mussed. Though his advisor's appearance scared Elrond, nothing came close to his fear when he found out that none of the blood belonged to the blond. It belonged, he found, to the two beings that were draped over Glorfindel's horses back like old robes.

That incident had served as a shocking realization of just how foolish the twin's attempts at revenge were. For the next year, while they recovered, Elrond had refused to let them leave the grounds of Rivendell. For awhile they were not even permitted to go outside of the home. But being the young and foolish elves they were, these rules were broken. The twins set out once again, though they went less often.

As for Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor had been worried that the incident would cause their friend and lord to prematurely sail to the Undying Lands. Elrond love for his wife had been the material of legend and myth, and her sailing brought a dark haze of pain and sorrow over the beautiful sanctuary of Rivendell. With his sons risking their lives on a daily basis, and his daughter too grieved to return home, the inhabitants of Rivendell thought that it would be the end of their lord. But Elrond was apparently made of stronger stuff, because after grieving for only a short time, he once more threw himself into his work. Only this time, he delved farther in. He set up new defenses and perimeters. He focused solely on his work, not allowing himself to feel or think.

Erestor and Glorfindel soon forgot their old friend, the one who laughed and joked, who was merry and so filled with mirth that it infected all around him. However, one stormy and dreary night that had all changed.

The twins had left earlier that day on yet another of their escapades. These orc hunts had become less frequent but the twins were gone longer. That was why all of Rivendell was very surprised when they returned that night, Elladan holding a half-dead women and Elrohir a small child. It was soon found that the woman was Gilraen who was wife of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and the small child was his only heir, their child Aragorn.

It had been Elrond who had given him his name, 'Estel': hope. The hope of men, and hope for Elrond and his family. The Last Homely House had not experience the life of a child in many years, especially one as young as Estel was. This child was what drug Elrond away from his tyrannical work and the twins from suicidal missions. It was Estel that brought Rivendell back to being a place of laughter and life. He had brought Elrond and his sons back from the brink of their despair.

Of course, it wasn't only those three who were affected by Estel; everyone took a part in the young one's life. Glorfindel and Erestor taught him everything he would need to know when he became king; truthfully, he was raised by elves to be an elf. Estel had been treated by Elrond like a son. As Elrond had put it, Estel was his son in everyway that mattered and to the twins he was their little brother.

But when he got older, he realized he was not the same as he brothers. As a child, he'd thought the only reason he could keep up with them was because they were much larger and older. But when he was full-grown, and nearly as tall as the twins, it puzzled him why he wasn't as strong as his brothers.

It had been then that Elrond had told him of his true heritage and his destiny as the King of Men. Erestor remembered that incident as well for Estel, so confused and hurt by the recollection, had runaway. Elrond as well as his sons and Legolas, who had been visiting, had wanted to go after him. However, a terrible snow storm confined them to the house. The three days they were holed up inside the warm haven reminded Erestor very much of the time when they had waited for news of Celebrian.

When the roads had cleared enough for them to travel it only took them a day to find Estel. They found him weakened and ill from the storm. Upon first glance, Elrond had been sure the human had frozen to death. Erestor shook his head mentally; the young one's recklessness had nearly killed his father and brothers. After, that day Elrond had shown Estel a family tree which showed Elrond's family and Elros' family. He had proven to his foster son that they were indeed family and that no matter what, Estel would always been his son.

"Perhaps," Erestor said slowly, looking at his friend. "You might be right, mellon-nin."

"I am usually right, Erestor," Glorfindel reminded him cheekily.

Erestor glared at the other advisor, "Put the damn books back, stupid Vanya," he said and without another word he turned and left Glorfindel standing in a pile of books.

* * *

Elrond was absolutely swamped with work. Where was Erestor when he needed him? He shook his head and stared in dismay at the papers on his desk. They reminded him of rabbits; they kept multiplying. _Perhaps that's why there's no such thing as rabbit season, _he pondered. Looking back on that previous thought, Elrond decided he would tell no one about it. After all, there were very few _sane_ elf-lords who made analogies between paperwork and rabbits.

Elrond had been working for the past three weeks straight, yet he never seemed to make a dent in his work. He sighed and tiredly reached into the mass of white and pulled out a report. It was written by the patrol for the valley; he recognized his mortal son's hasty handwriting and began to read the report.

"_It rained today. It rained yesterday, and it will probably rain tomorrow, just to spite us …" _Elrond shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. So very much was it like Estel not to write down what they did or who they encountered, but to talk about the bad weather. "_…I don't know what I did to deserve this; I always thought _I_ was the good son. But apparently _I_ was wrong." _Elrond actually laughed aloud as he read that passage.

"My, my, Estel it's seems that all you did on this trip was complain or question my love for you," he said to no one in particular. He continued to read the report which consisted of many more description of the weather (which he noted, grew steadily worse) and finally ended with a brief description that said they had encountered no one. Elrond smiled broadly, leave it to his son to write a lovely long letter of which only a sentence would be of interest to him. Elrond sighed, and then wrote down what Estel's final statement had said in his patrol log. He had only just finished, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said as he put down the log book. He smiled as Captain Ainion entered the room, "Ah yes captain, Glorfindel said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my lord," the captain said, "I have received information from our western boundaries that a small band of orcs has been sighted. I want to request permission to take a troop and go investigate this."

Elrond nodded to the captain, "You have my permission. Though I am confused why Glorfindel sent you to ask me this. I was under the impression he is suppose to be in control of our forces," Elrond asked, his eyebrow quirking slightly.

"I do not know, my lord," the captain said, "I did originally go to Lord Glorfindel, but he told me to ask you."

Elrond pondered this for a moment. "I am not sure, captain. I shall talk with him later. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, my lord."

"Very well then," Elrond said, nodding his head to the captain, who swept him a bow and then exited his office.

Elrond stood up, stretching out. This recent event puzzled him. Why would Glorfindel send the captain to ask this of him? Elrond sighed, and stored the question in the back of his mind. He would ask the military advisor later, perhaps at the feast. Elrond smiled at the thought of the upcoming celebrations. When his children had been younger, they had enjoyed this feast tremendously. It used to give him joy to watch their faces become lit with smiles and laughs as they watched the hallways and the great hall be decked and decorated with leaves and flowers. Their favorite, however, has always been when the candles were lit and sent in little boats on the river. He remembered the one time that Elladan had tried to swim after them.

The little one had been very young at the time, and he had somehow managed to get away from Celebrian and him. When they had finally found him again, he had been struggling in the water. Glorfindel had had to jump into the water and retrieved the little one.

Elrond smiled, at the memory of Glorfindel, drenched in water, his normally perfectly groomed hair mussed and dripping, and his elegant robes saturated with water. Glorfindel had deposited the child in his arms, and then after making sure he would be alright, had hastily dashed off to find another suitable garment.

Elrond had always remembered that memory fondly. Elladan and Elrohir had always been curious little ones and Estel seemed to carry that trait as well. _It_ _must have something to do with Rivendell_, Elrond reasoned. Speaking of his sons ... Elrond moved for the door and then exited his study.

He needed to speak with his sons. It had been something that Erestor had mentioned to him earlier, something about "certain death and humiliation." Elrond sighed, if there was one thing he knew, it was that when anyone mentioned a prank, especially when he sons were the perpetrators of such a prank, it would be a messy ordeal … and would most likely involve his three sons, perhaps the Prince of Mirkwood, and his two advisors. Then of course there would be blood, death, mass destruction and … oh yes, humiliation.

Elrond counted himself among the blessed rulers of Arda. If he had had any other advisors other that Erestor and Glorfindel, he was sure that he would go through them by the day. But Erestor and Glorfindel were different. When they were pranked, they tended to react in a way that most other advisors would find atrocious; they pranked back.

There was currently was a war going on between the two groups, with Elrond, as usual, stuck in the middle; his least favorite place to be.

Elrond had just crossed the gardens and was about to climb the stone steps when he saw three flashes of black and one of gold. _Finally_, Elrond thought to himself hurrying to catch up with his sons. It was then that he noticed the furtive way they were moving. _Oh no…_his mind said, _not today!_ Elrond rushed quickly to catch up with them. When he did he found them standing near many of the floral decorations. They were all in deep conversation when Elrond approached them. "Good morning," Elrond called, deciding to wait and see how they reacted to his appearance. As expected the four jumped rather noticeably.

After the gathered four realized their mistake, a chorus of, "Good morning, Ada" and one "Good morning, Lord Elrond," resounded from the guilt party. Elrond smiled at them, and then notice a box hidden behind Elladan's back.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked his eldest in a playful way, but really he dreaded what it could be. He distinctly remembered an incident when the Estel had been only a couple years old. (X)

Elladan looked innocently at his father, "No father," he said, the box suddenly seemed to disappear. "What ever made you think that?"

"Elladan," Elrond began a bit of a warning in his voice. "May I see that box, please?"

Elladan sighed, and then produced a box. Elrond took the box from his sons' hands and opened it. It was a vial, and with one sniff of the contents he knew exactly what it was. "Clever," he articulated, trying to suppress a sneezing as the vials contents affected him. "And while this would have been amusing to see some poor unsuspecting _advisor_ receive this, I quite glad it was me instead." Elrond turned a reproachful, and watering, eye on his sons and their friend.

All of the boys had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, even though Elrond knew it was all for show. "Really, aren't you all getting a little old for this?" Elrond asked, shaking the box slightly.

"You're absolutely right, Ada," Elladan affirmed. Elrond nearly fell over when he heard that. What had his eldest just said? "We definitely need to up our game, pepper was an elfling prank. We need better tricks."

_So much for thinking he had grown up… _"Elladan you _know _what I mean. And I expect all of you to be on your best behavior tonight. We have a group visiting from Lorien and the last thing I need them to tell your grandparents is that you pulled some prank on my advisors…again. Do I make myself clear," Elrond inquired sternly giving them all a look that would have frozen an iceberg.

"Yes, Ada. And we won't pull any pranks during the feast," Elrohir said. _Finally, _Elrond sighed, _One of them is growing up. _"But," the twin added, an impish smile on his face, "After is fair game."

"Oh!" Elrond said, throwing his hands up and leaving them. _They would never, ever grow up!_

* * *

"Is he out of sight?" Elrohir asked Legolas, the dark haired elf still had the fiendish smile on his face. The blond craned his head slightly, listening for the Lord of Rivendell. 

"Yes," the blond answered finally, "He's out of hearing distance, and these trees will protect us from his eyes."

Elladan looked at his brothers and friend, "That was close," he said, they all nodded, fervently agreeing.

"Thank the gods that Legolas heard him approaching, and you had enough time to switch it," Estel agreed, as Elladan pulled another box out of his sleeve.

"Yes," the twin agreed reverently.

Estel looked at his brother. "What was the powder for anyway?"

Both twins smiled broadly. "It was for you," Elrohir replied, "If you, little brother, had decided not to help us," the twin said with a wink.

"Lucky me," Estel said gloomily.

"Enough," Elladan said, "We can be thankful that's all Ada found. Imagine if he found this. After the time it took make the damn stuff, it would have been a pity if it had been confiscated." The 'stuff' he was referring to was a vial very similar to the other. It will filled with a dark blue, nearly black liquid.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean Lord Erestor is known to be…" Legolas seemed lost for words.

"Insane?" both twins supplied at once. "No," Elladan continued, "It's not safe, but it's going to be worth the risk."

The quartet laughed merrily. "Well, we now have half of our prank; we just need the other half," Elrohir said, "Into the forest!" With that the group began to march towards the woods. When they were about halfway there, Legolas spoke up.

"Elladan, when will we set this up?" Legolas asked.

"During the feast of course," Elladan replied, "It will have to be then because that's the only time we can be sure they won't be in their rooms."

"Who, then, will set it up, surely someone will notice if we leave early?" Legolas asked.

"It will be Estel who sets it up, for he is the only one who wouldn't be suspected when he leaves the feast earlier," Elrohir replied.

"Aha!" Elladan said, dropping down and grabbing a handful of a certain weed, he pulled it up to reveal a root. "Here it is!" The other's crowded around and all gazed at the stubby little plant.

"Careful!" Elrohir warned, as Estel reached out for the root with a rag.

"Yes," Elladan agreed. "We're going to need it all to pull this off!"

The quartet made their way back to the main house, and they had almost sneaked inside when a familiar voice caught their ears.

"My lords," all four turned to see a young she-elf standing there. She was beautiful, as were all elves. She has hair like copper and eyes like rain. She was dressed in a loose fitting gown of pale blue which was stretched tight in the front, showing were a babe was growing.

"Alassiel!" Elladan said, he and Elrohir rushed forward like two little elflings and embraced the she-elf. "How are you mellon-nin?"

"Well, good, and yourselves?" she asked gently, and then a sparkle came to her eyes. "Why are you acting so furtive, are you planning something?"

"Never could fool you," Elladan agreed, "And this little one?" he asked, placing a hand on her front.

"Due in a few short months," Alassiel said, "Maeron and I think he will be a boy."

"What about two?" Elrohir asked playfully.

"Nay! I'm no fool. I would never wish two of you on anyone, much less myself!" Alassiel said laughing. The twins joined her laughter, they had just ceased when Legolas and Estel joined them.

Elladan introduced them. "Estel, Legolas this is a dear friend of our sister's and of ours. Alassiel, this is our friend Legolas Greenleaf, and our younger brother Estel," Alassiel eyes widened slightly when Estel was mentioned.

"Well met," Alassiel said inclining her head to both. Her eye fell on Legolas for a few moments before she tentatively asked, "Prince Legolas?"

"I am he," Legolas replied.

"Again I say, well met. And you Estel," Alassiel said smiling at the mortal, "Have your brothers been good to you these past years? Knowing them they will have taught you many things, though not all for the better," Alassiel said looking at the twins with a knowing smile.

"I have learned much from them," Estel said ambiguously, then he added. "Sometimes more than I wanted to know."

Alassiel laughed cheerfully. "Perhaps I should wait 'till my little one is older to bring him back. I'd never get any rest if they taught him any of their little tricks!" Alassiel laughed and while she did so she patted her round belly.

"That is true lady," Legolas said, both of Lord Elrond's sons glared at him. "Instead come to Mirkwood. The child will learn more there than here."  
"I'd watch it Greenleaf," Elrohir challenged. "Or I might have to hurt you, and imagine the mess that would cause between our lands!"

"It would be more than even the Lady of the Golden Wood could handle," a sixth voice said, joining the others. The others turned to see a tall and powerfully built elf. He was dressed in the outfit of the guard of Lorien and his hair was a dark brown and his eyes an intelligent grey.

"Captain Maeron!" Elladan exclaimed, and then he embraced the other. "Well met! We were just speaking with your wife, reminiscing about old times."

"Then perhaps you can convince her to stay here another couple of nights," Maeron began, he paused to look at his wife. The pause was soon filled by Elrohir's voice.

"Stay?" Elrohir questioned looking at Alassiel questioningly.

"I am returning to Lorien in a tomorrow," Alassiel confirmed. "Don't look so put out Elladan," she said, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"You aren't staying?" Elladan asked dumbfound, "Surely you didn't come all this way just to stay a day!"

"I'm afraid I did," Alassiel stated, "Maeron has been away for a long time and when I heard he would stop here I wanted to see him," Alassiel explained. "I had no idea that tonight was a feast, but your father invited me to stay anyway."

"Well of course he did! You're practically family and anyway he'd never send a woman in your condition away without feeding and medically testing her for ever known ailment," Elrohir agreed.

"True. Anyway, it was generous of him," Alassiel agreed. "Do thank him again for me?"

"Of course," Elladan acquiesced. "Maeron, what about you? How long is your stay?"

"I also leave tomorrow, though I'm not heading back to Lorien. I have one more mission to go on before I can take my leave for the baby," Maeron said.

"Yes, Alassiel said he was due in a couple months," Elladan agreed.

Maeron eyes brightened by Elladan mentioned the baby's sex. "Ah, have you finally agreed the baby was a he?" Maeron asked triumphantly.

"Yes," Alassiel said, "Because a found the perfect name for him! _Faeron;_ it means spirit, do you like it?" Alassiel asked eagerly.

Maeron's expression was one of complete astonishment and it took him awhile to find his voice. "It's … lovely dear," he finally managed. Alassiel smiled, and while her back was turned Maeron looked at Elrohir and said very quietly. "She's been picking out some of the strangest names. When she thought it was a girl she wanted to name her Anariel!"

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "I don't know, I rather like it," he said teasingly

"Like what?" Alassiel asked.

"The…name you've chosen…it's very lovely…in a male sense," Elrohir said as he stumbled over his own tongue.

"I think so too," Alassiel approved. "It's one of the first names that Maeron has finally agreed on."

Maeron finally seemed to find his voice. "Now dear, I said I liked it, but I don't know if it's right," he began. "What I mean is we'll have to see the baby first," He said hastily as his wife's face began to crumble.

"That is true," Alassiel agreed. "Well anyway, I suppose we should let you go, you looked rather busy when I stumbled upon you," Alassiel said with a wink. "I'll see you at the feast tonight." Then with Maeron's arm around her shoulders, the pair headed back into the gardens.

The group watched them walk off for a few seconds. "Now," Elladan said rubbing his hands, "Where were we?"

"The present," Estel said slyly.

"Ah yes!" Elladan exclaimed and then he pressed a hand to his forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

"So who wants to distract him?" the other twins asked casually as if this was completely normal.

"That's my job," Estel smirked, a fiendish smiles lighting up his face.

"Well, let's go we really must deliver Erestor 'present' early," Legolas said with a taunting smile, "After all it's unfair to keep him waiting." And with that the quartet set off towards the Last Homely Home, identical grins on each of their faces.

* * *

What are they going to do to Erestor and Glorfindel? Will somebody stop them? Will Erestor go mad? You're going to have to review to find out! 

BTW my interpretation of Erestor in this chapter is him on zero hours of sleep and completely neurotic. So if you think I've completely misjudged him, I promise he will not be like this once he gets sleeps, he's told me so. nods head insistently

(X) This is in my other story Of Warriors Long Ago

Kuramagal


	2. Dangling Elf Lords

**We Reap What We Sow**

**Kuramagal**

**Authors Notes: Okay this chapter took FOREVER and for that I'm sooo sorry. Exams came and decided that making me insane would be amusing. I'm still laughing….ha. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed, Kalisona, kitsune and Minage you'll are amazing! Ummm…oh yeah, the chapter! Well this chapter is going to feature a perplexed Glorfindel, a murderous Estel and co., and a bamboozled Elrond. Sound interesting?**

**As far as updates are concerned, this will NEVER happen again! It ridiculous that I made you all wait. Sorry again! Next time I promise it will be sooner. Or you all may feel free to kill me with a rabid warg. readers grab leashes Anyway, on with the show!**

**Summary: An ordinary day in Rivendell turns to pandemonium when the twins seek to avenge an old grudge. How will everyone survive their wrath? And what is lurking beyond the safety of the Last Homely House?**

**Warning: None … yet.**

**Chapter Two: Dangling Elf Lords**

Glorfindel thought he had heard and seen everything. He _was _a several thousand year-old elf lord, and had seen his fair share of unusual things in his day. After all, very few people, mortal and elven alike, could say that they saw the fall of Gondolin and lived to tell the tale. Well if he was going to be technical about the whole ordeal, he really didn't survive the whole journey, but he wasn't in a technical mood. Anyway, of what he _had _survived of Gondolin's fall and the other assorted adventures he'd experienced, nothing compared to today's little episode with Lord Erestor. It had had been the proverbial icing on the cake. Erestor had actually gone mad. He, Glorfindel, had accomplished his one true goal in life, making the other advisor completely lose it. But now, as he put away all thirty-eight books that he had 'allegedly' taken out of the library, he wondered if it was actually a good thing.

He had always prided himself on knowing his enemy. Whether it was their battle tactics or their weapon choice, he could have written a book on them. For the gods' sake, he had fought in enough battles to know! But with Erestor, he had been thrown for a loop. The other advisor didn't use a sword or shield, nor did he have any certain battle tactics. Glorfindel stopped, a copy of _The Fall of Great Civilizations _clutched in his hand. _Maybe_ _that's where he had gone wrong_, Glorfindel mused, _maybe the other advisor did have a new and never before heard of battle tactic that he himself was not familiar with._ It would be a first, but stranger things had happened.

Glorfindel entertained that thought for awhile. After all, he knew Erestor had once been a warrior. It hadn't been for long, but maybe in that short stretch of time, the advisor had discovered something about battle he never had. Glorfindel mentally shook his head. It wasn't a military tactic. He, of course, knew all of those. But the other elf knew something. After all, he, the Great Glorfindel of Gondolin, had been reduced to the minimal and boring job of a librarian by said other advisor. He knew the other elf must have known something.

He sighed yet again as he returned _Great Battle Tactics Used in History_. Erestor did have strange ways. Imagine, not being afraid of someone who was nearly twice your height and was trained with a blade and bow to the extent he was? It was absolutely preposterous! Had he, Glorfindel, known himself, he would find himself to be fierce and dangerous, quick-witted and … rather dashing … Glorfindel decided to drop the latter. While it was all well and true, he very much doubted that Erestor would say the same … or anything of the like.

Erestor was an interesting case, especially when he was sleep deprived and mentally unstable. Glorfindel was quite sure that the other advisor hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep this week … or, if he was going to be technical again, in the previous week. It was an amazing feat, elf or otherwise, for him to be even standing. He himself knew that on two hours of sleep he would be fine, but then again his was trained in the military, and that was _completely_ different.

Glorfindel heaved a satisfied sigh as he looked at his handiwork in the library. Every book was in its proper place … he was pretty sure. Sixty percent sure or so, and hey, that was better than half wasn't it? Glorfindel shrugged and decided to leave. Knowing his luck, Erestor would come in right now and in his sleep deprived insanity demand that he reorganized the _entire _library. Glorfindel's eyes scanned the never ending shelves of knowledge.

Yes, it was definitely time to leave, Glorfindel decided. On his way out, he debated taking a couple more books, just to annoy the other advisor, but decided against it. He didn't think Erestor mental sanity would prevail, after all the other advisor had threatened to kill him with a book.

He was just shutting the doors to the library, when he saw Elrond's sons and the Prince of Mirkwood coming up the stone stairs. Glorfindel watched them closely, trying to decide if they were up to something. After all, if the twins were on a rampage, it was better to know and be on his toes that to not. Glorfindel watched them closely analyzing their every move, they didn't look to terribly suspicious, however when they saw him the reaction on their faces told him everything. He was dead…

"Nice to see you out of the healing ward, Lord Glorfindel," Elladan said. Glorfindel noted that his lord's son looked like he might want to send him back. Of course Glorfindel knew he wouldn't. Besides the fact the young elf's father would highly disapprove of it, he knew the Elladan would rather get even on his own terms. Those terms of course being a well planned and well devised prank involve him … and most likely Erestor.

"Thank you, Elladan," Glorfindel said; he would play their little game, for now at least. "It was good timing though. After all it got me out of patrol," Glorfindel said, noted with some satisfaction the look on Estel's face. It was one that would have killed a wraith, had such a thing been possible. Glorfindel was well aware of the fact that Estel had been none too happy to have to go on patrol; Glorfindel believed that his actual statements had been unfit for polite company. Then again, he might not have heard them right as he had been rather drugged at the time. Regardless, he knew the young human was not pleased with his orders, and baiting the young mortal about it was to fun. "Do you know who ended up going in my place?" he asked coyly.

The twins and Legolas looked at their brother and friend who, by the looks of things, was doing everything short of biting his tongue off to keep himself from screaming. "Nope," Elladan said answering for his fuming younger brother. "No idea."

"Are you going to the feast tonight?" Legolas asked. Glorfindel noted the non-too subtle change of discussion. He understood why they did it; after all it wouldn't look good if the future king of men lost his temper and killed an elven advisor. Especially if said advisor was him, Lord Glorfindel renounced lord of Rivendell and Gondolin.

"Yes, of course. And yourselves?" he replied. He knew full well that the twins and prince would never miss a feast. There were too many young she-elves for them _not _to go.

"Yes," the quartet replied together.

"Well, then I suppose I'll see you there," Glorfindel suggested as he turned and began to walk away from them.

As he was leaving he distinctly heard Elladan's voice. "Oh yes," Elladan said, and then added in a soft and malicious tone. "We'll see you alright."

Glorfindel, of course, had elven hearing and therefore heard every word the older twin said, not that he was going to say anything. He just walked away, pretty sure that the younger elves and mortal were burning holes in the back of his tunic with their glares. Not that he cared. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the twins had never, ever managed to fully pull a prank on him, or at least a lasting one. After all, he had been the one to teach them just what a prank was.

He remembered that day fondly. It had begun rather dubiously. He had gone for his early morning archery only to find all of his arrows missing. He began to search around for the culprit, when he noticed a few feathers in the bottom of his quiver. Seconds later he deduced that they were a set of quills. When Glorfindel picked them up to examine them, he found a note below them that said:

_Maybe you should practice something useful for a change.  
Erestor – Esteemed Chief Advisor_

Glorfindel remembered gaping at the message for a few minutes. How dare that elf steal his arrows! How dare he presume that he wasn't doing something useful! Archery was among the most useful things he _could _be doing! And he could think of a fair few that weren't … useful. But that didn't matter; he was still going to make the other pay in blood! So in retaliation, Glorfindel stole every last quill from Erestor's office and left a note that said:

_I need to make new arrows, as all of mine have gone missing. Thought you wouldn't miss these feathers.  
Glorfindel – Venerated Lord of Archery_

He was just leaving the scene of the crime, when he saw two familiar heads bobbing up the steps. "Glorfindel, what are you doing?" One of the twins, Elladan perhaps, had asked. Glorfindel had explained that he was returning a favor to Erestor. He told the elflings that Erestor had 'borrowed' his arrows earlier this morning and now his was borrowing his quills.

"Does he know you borrowing them?" the other, Elrohir, asked.

Glorfindel fake smile fell a little; the twins were getting smarter. "No," Glorfindel admitted, "He doesn't know. But that's what will make this funny." Neither of the twins of course, were stupid and therefore they knew something was wrong with this picture. Since when did Erestor like to do archery and Glorfindel like to write? But they liked Glorfindel, he was much more fun as a teacher, and so they weren't going to tell on him for that simple reason.

"Will Erestor think its funny?" Elladan asked curiously.

Glorfindel smiled, "Why don't you stay here and see what he thinks?" he offered. Both twins nodded emphatically. They were always happy to be involved in 'grown-up' things. So they hid along with Glorfindel in the bushes just outside of Erestor's window.

Said advisor returned in few moments, it only took ten seconds or so for him to come storming out of his study and down the steps to the courtyard. His face set in a look of absolute fury. As he swept by Glorfindel and the twins hiding place the blond distinctly heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Glorfindel, death, disembowelment."

He had just been congratulating himself on a job well done, when he felt something slipped around his ankle.

Before he had a chance to react, he found himself strung upside down by one ankle, dangling a good five feet off the ground. Below him he saw two giggling twins and a very pleased looking Erestor. The advisor gave the twins a knowing smile and then proceeded towards the elf hanging from the tree.

"Did you borrow my quills?" Erestor asked casually, turning his head slightly to look the other in the face.

Glorfindel, who had still not gotten his bearings from being abruptly flipped, took a few moments to answer the chief advisors question. When he did his voice was light and happy as a lark, but the undertone had a dangerous dark tone. "It's possible, after all I was rather distraught over my arrows," Glorfindel said cheerfully, and then in retaliation he gave the other a look he knew would kill the dead. Or at least that's what he was trying to do, but then again it's a rather hard thing to do when one is strung up in a tree.

Erestor seemed to find his attempt at anger humorous, which only furthered Glorfindel's fury. "I can't believe that two elflings managed to capture the great Glorfindel of Rivendell. I will have to have Lindir compose a ballad of this incident, as it is indeed priceless," Erestor commented a malicious smile creping on to his face.

It was then that Glorfindel put two and two together. "You turned them against me!" Glorfindel protested flailing about and pointing to the twins who were giggling like mad to see their usually so poised teacher dangling from a tree.

"I did," Erestor stated simply. Though he was looking at the other advisor upside down, Glorfindel was quite sure that Erestor was smiling in a fiendish way that only he could accomplish. "You should have known better than to do what you did."

"What? Steal your robes? Please, that was payback!" Glorfindel said, looking as impressive and thunderous as anyone could who was strung up by his ankle from a tree.

"Oh?" Erestor said, raising a black eyebrow slightly. As can be imagined the argument progressed for several hours and only ended when Celebrian came and saw her sons listening to her husband two advisors, one of whom was still strung up in a tree, argue with each other. It wasn't the fact that they were arguing that upset her as much as that fact that their language had gradually progress during the argument. Needless to say, Celebrian wasn't pleased with any part of the situation in front of her. It was hardly appropriate for her husband's advisors to be shouting curses at one another, in every language they knew. She quite literally ordered Erestor to cut Glorfindel down and then took her sons and left the two advisors to their own devices.

The argument progressed even after the twins and the furious Celebrian left. And even though the twins didn't even hear half of the delightful things he and Erestor had done to each other, Glorfindel was quite sure that the twins had picked up on enough of the pranks that he and Erestor had played on each other in the past millennium to supply them for the next several years. He was also sure that they had stored each little one in their intelligent little minds to be used at another time and place.

Indeed just a week, found both him and Erestor strung up a large tree in the center of Rivendell. And while the two were bickering over just whose fault this was, Glorfindel distinctly saw a little black head rush by laughing, which was followed seconds later by an identical one. After that point in time, or at least since Elrond had come grumbling and cut them both down from the tree, Erestor and Glorfindel had become allies rather than enemies. It was hard after all to worry about another full grown elf lord, when you were watching for two very devious little twins.

As the twins got older, he and Erestor found that the pranks became less and less like ones they had done to each other. It appeared that as the twins got older, their pranks became older and more intense. It was no longer good enough to string them up in a tree, no now they had to be strung up in a tree naked as the day they entered this world.

Glorfindel shuddered at that thought. That whole day had been … interesting just didn't cover it, it was more along the lines of humiliating, an ordeal that would forever haunt them. Glorfindel nodded mentally, all of the previous Erestorisms seemed to work well for it. Funny, Glorfindel thought as he progressed down the stairs to Elrond's study, he had never realized how useful the other advisor was. Who else could coin terms for every abomination that the twins concocted to bring about their doom? Glorfindel had to admit, though they vexed him to the core of his being, he did like Elrond's sons. After all who else could have helped him bring Erestor the brink of insanity?

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Estel said venomously to Elladan. The twin smiled at him and then clapped him on the back. 

"That's the spirit!" Elladan said enthusiastically, as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. However, when Estel's mood didn't lighten, Elladan tried another tactic. "Killing Glorfindel may solve a lot of problems," Elladan began with the tone of an older brother.

"And it might make a lot of people happy!" piped Elrohir.

"True, true," Elladan continued, his face taking on a blissful expression. Then he became sober again. "However you must realize that it would greatly upset Ada. Besides our little plan is so much more…" Elladan paused as he looked for the words.

"Clever and vicious?" Elrohir supplied helpfully.

"Yes," Elladan agreed, "Very much so. Couldn't have put it better myself, thank you brother," Elladan commended, giving a little bow.

"Always," Elrohir said in acceptance, returning the bow. "Anyway, we have more important matter to attend to."

"Yes, and now that Estel has joined in our unending quest on the dear golden haired lord, it seems we'll have no trouble at all," his twin commented, giving his little brother a warm and fatherly smile. Estel seemed to have regain control of himself, for when he next spoke he no longer had the same extend of maliciousness in his voice.

"I don't know exactly what they did to you, and I don't care. All I want is to get even for patrol." Elrohir looked at his youngest brother, their was just something about the way the young human said those words that made him feel a shiver run up his spine. Then all of the sons of Elrond rounded on the only blond in the group. "Legolas?" Estel asked. "Are you ready to carry out the little plan?"

Legolas noted just how loaded that question was. "Of course," he replied. After all, what else _could _he say? It didn't matter to the twins that he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of Glorfindel and Erestor baying for his blood. In fact, the idea practically terrified him. Something the twins had told him about hanging from their ankles by the chandelier in the great room scared him slightly. But what else could he do?

"Then follow us," the twins

Legolas looked at Estel. "Do you know about the chandelier incident?" he asked in an undertone.

Estel gave his friend a comtemplating look. "Which one?" the mortal asked lightly.

_There's more than one? _Legolas wondered in horror. _Just what did these Imladris elves do to one another?_ He was about to say something on the topic, when another voice interrupted him.

"Lord Erestor's room is up this hallway," Elladan pointed out to his brothers and friend. "Perhaps you would care to be quiet?" his suggestion was met with no remarks, save a few rolled eyes from his brothers.

The quartet walked to Lord Erestor's door, and then without blinking an eye walked right past it. Legolas sidestepped over toward Elrohir, and in a voice just above a whisper he asked. "Didn't you just say that that was Lord Erestor's study?" the blond wood elf asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Yes," Elrohir replied, unfazed as they continued past the door and out into the sunlight. "But do you really think we want to just walk right into his room?" Legolas didn't reply and the both twins smirked at one another knowingly and said something that sounded suspiciously like 'wood-elves' to one another, before they rounded the corner and descended the stone staircase to the second floor. Then they made a sharp right and stepped into the library.

"Where are we going?" Legolas finally asked, as he looked around the vast library which surprisingly for its size, was empty. For their little plan to work they were going to need to actually be _in_ Lord Erestor's office. The twins didn't respond, and judging by the quizzical looks Estel was throwing at his brother's backs, he didn't know either. Legolas sighed; he was just going to have to stick it out through another one of their infuriating 'knowledgeable' moments, even though he found them to be yank-the-hair-out-of-your-head annoying.

He followed both of the equally annoying twins through the entire library, all the while plotting gruesome deaths for them. He was just about to asking them just what exactly they were playing at, when they came to door at the very back of the library. The twins entered it and Legolas, who was expecting a secret passageway, was very disappointed to find it was just a tiny meeting room with a single large window in the back.

The twins however, seemed very pleased with the room. "What are you doing?" Estel finally asked, the twins didn't answer him. Instead Elladan pulled the window open and swung his leg out it.

Legolas was the first to realize what was happening. "You're going to climb into Lord Erestor's room!" he stated sounding completely dumbfound.

"Well done, Legolas. It only took you ten minutes to figure that out," Elladan commended, as he perched on the edge. He spoke very conversationally with the prince, though it was clear his mind was on other things. The first of which was making sure he didn't fall two stories and break his back. "And maybe you'd like to join us," Elladan continued, smiling as he found a tendril of ivy to climb up. "After all, you claim to be able to climb a tree; this can't be that different."

Legolas' eyebrows rose slightly. "That sounds like a challenge if I've ever heard one," Legolas retorted dryly. Both of the twin sons of Elrond smiled broadly.

"Maybe it is," Elrohir answered for his brother, who was currently hanging from the windowsill holding on to the ivy with one hand and groping with the other for a hold. "But if your claim on climbing is so great perhaps you want to take the challenge?" Elrohir finished temptingly just as Elladan's body disappeared from view.

Legolas gave him a scathing look and crossed to the window. Then with the nimbleness that his kind was known for, he leapt onto the ivy, he soon had a hold and seconds later he too was out of sight. Elrohir and Estel both looked at each other and smiled. It was easy to get Legolas to do anything, one only had to insult him or insinuate something about his race.

Elrohir turned to his little brother. "After you," he said giving a mock courteous bow. Estel noted that he was doing this quite often. _Elves…_ Estel crossed to the window and with a little trepidation pulled himself up on to the ivy. It was a lot harder than he thought. The ivy was slippery from the storm the previous night. Estel laughed in spite of himself, even though the storm was long over it seemed it was still out to get him.

He got a hold of the ivy and hoisted himself up. Above him, Elladan and Legolas were about fifteen and ten feet up, respectively. The two elves moved with grace and poise that he could never hope to match. He remembered being a child and watching them ride horses or climb trees or do any of the things that they would do. He was always so jealous of their ability.

Estel got so caught up in thinking about Elladan and Elrohir that when he felt a pull on the vines below him, he almost let go of his vine in fright. He looked below and saw Elrohir climb out into them. Ironically, the first thing that popped into his head was what his father would think should he happen to look out his window, which was across the courtyard, and see his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood scaling the building.

The image that came with that thought was not a happy one. In fact, it was something that he only thought of in his worst nightmares, namely paperwork till the end of his life. And though he was mortal, Dúnedain, that was still a very long time. And it would only be heightened by the angry chief advisor who would be breathing down his neck, letting him have no rest. He shuddered and began to climb faster. That last thing he wanted was to get caught right here.

Above him Elladan had already managed to hoist himself on the balcony outside Erestor's window. The older twins now had his face pressed against the glass and was looking into the advisor's office. It sorely reminded Estel of a naughty child. Seconds later, his brother came to the edge of the balcony and shouted down to them. "He's not here, hurry up!"

The elves and mortal still hanging precariously from the vines gave the elf on the balcony dirty looks before continuing scaling the walls. Legolas was the next to climb over the railing, he did it was such grace and poise that Estel almost thought it looked easy. Seconds later, when his turn came, he found it was just the opposite. He could barely hoist his body over the ledge. It wasn't his fault his mortal body weighed more than either of the twins or Legolas'.

When he finally managed to hook a foot over the railing, he pulled himself up, pretending all the while not to notice the hand that his eldest brother was offering him. Seconds later, Elrohir too pulled himself on to the balcony, with almost a much ease and grace and Legolas. Finally, they were all on the balcony.

"Into the warg's den, then," Elladan said cheerfully, reaching for the door. Which, to all of their surprise, was open.

Elrohir smiled broadly. "And here I brought my lock picking tools and everything," he sighed. Then he turned to his brother, "He's really losing his touch you know."

Elladan nodded seriously. "Yes," he agreed, "A very bad mistake to make, not locking ones door."

"Quite grievous," Elrohir agreed, "He going to regret it," the twin added.

"Absolutely," the older twin said, though to the others it sounded more like a promise.

The quartet entered the room, which Legolas noticed smelled of parchment and ink. The room was airy enough, the Silvan elf noted, though something about it spoke of forbiddance for those that entered. Legolas pushed the thought out of him mind; he wasn't going to skip out now. No matter how afraid of the other elf he was. "What are we looking for again?" Legolas asked, as they progressed into Erestor quarters. His eyes traveled to a stack of neatly shuffled paper, on which precise and near perfect lettering could be made out.

"Here it is," Elladan said, walking up to a large cabinet. The cabinet was ornately decorated; in fact it was the only thing in the room that was decorated. It was apparent that Erestor preferred to live humbly. Save the cabinet, everything else was very plain and functional.

Elladan pulled on the doors of the cabinet and grew puzzled when they didn't opening. However, his puzzled expression soon changed. "Paranoid, isn't he?" he commented to Elrohir.

"He should be," was the twin's response. Elrohir then pulled a small tool from his belt and began to pick the lock on the cabinet. "After all these years, I didn't expect anything else."

"But he left the balcony open," Elladan reminded his twin, "We'll have to take off points for that."

"Yes," Elrohir agreed, concentrating on the lock. "He's only going to get an eight out of ten this time."

There was a slight click, and suddenly the door to the cabinet swung open to reveal several bottles of ink. "Perfect," Elladan said, and then he pulled a small bottle from his breast pocket. And he uncorked one of the ink bottles and added a little of the liquid of the bottle from his pocket into it. He did this for each of the ink bottles, until each had some of the liquid in Elladan's hand. Then the elder twins shut the doors to the cabinet, which locked when they made contact.

"Well then," Elladan said, however he stopped when something caught his eyes. He made a beeline towards Erestor's desk, and added the rest of the mixture in his hand to the inkwell on the advisor's desk. "There," the twins said.

"I think it's time to go," Legolas said suddenly. The twins and Estel looked at him; Legolas' was looking at the door at the back of the room. "I think I hear him coming," the prince added.

The twins smiled. "Well," Elladan said cheerfully, "As much as I would like to stay here and examine Erestor's quarters, I do believe I'm needed elsewhere."

"Agreed," Elrohir said. And then a quickly as they could, the group hurried toward the balcony and climbed like their lives depended on it. Which Estel thought, did for if Erestor caught them, they would be worse than dead.

When they had finally all made it back to the room, Elladan making up the rear, Legolas spoke up. "I can't believe we actually did that," the prince said.

"I can't believe we weren't caught," Elrohir said.

"Neither can I," Estel agreed, "Can you imagine if he caught us?" The rest of the room's inhabitants got rather pained expressions on their faces.

"I'm just glad Elladan and Elrohir didn't fall," Legolas said, smiling at the twins. There was a slight pausing, and then all hell broke loose.

"Excuse me?" both twins asked in unison, both sounding equally incredulous.

"Perhaps I will," Legolas responded, a thoughtful expression on his face. To anyone who knew him well, however there was a sparkle of defiance in his blue eyes that hinted at his true intentions.

"Fall? Us?" Elrohir asked, looking at the blond. "The climb must have addled your brain, little prince, or at least, you'd better hope that's the problem," the elf added menacingly.

"Perhaps the climb has upset him," Elladan added, looking as though he would give Legolas a really reason to be upset "After all, wood elves are delicate creatures."

Now it was Legolas' turn to give the twins a dark glare. "Delicate?" he questioned, "I think not. I could have scaled that wall faster that both of you," Legolas stated, "With Estel on my back." He added for good measure.

Elrohir walked over to the window, "Care to test that bet?" he asked.

"Now," Estel began, trying to separate his brothers. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to be on _anyone's _back while they were trying to best his brothers at something. "Don't start betting anything!"

Both twins looked disappointed. "Very well," Elrohir said, stepping away from the window. Though, Estel could see something green and shiny in the younger twin's hand. He didn't have to ponder what it was for long, for a second after coming to rejoin the group, Elrohir placed a couple vine leaves in the shape of a crown on Legolas' head. "We," Elrohir declared dramatically, "Name you Legolas Vine Climber!" the younger twin said.

"You shall forever be remembered for you bravery scaling the great walls of Rivendell," Elladan supplied. And then the three sons of Elrond dissolved into peals of laughter all at the expense of the very angry wood elf.

* * *

Elrond adjusted his circlet for the umpteenth time that evening. _Why couldn't this thing stay in place?_ He wondered. It wasn't as though he was engaging in dancing, after all that was something elf lords did very rarely. _Perhaps_, the little voice in his head began, _if you stop fidgeting with it, it wouldn't be falling out right now_. Elrond was really beginning to hate that little voice. Was it really his fault he was nervous about what would happen tonight? After all, the account he had earlier heard from Erestor would have scared just about anyone. 

Elrond could remember the … frazzled, (yes, word just about summed it up) state his chief advisor had been in when he had come to his office. It had been earlier today. He had just been finishing some papers, when Erestor had, and there was no other word for it, barged into his office. At first, Elrond was too shocked to question the other elf; indeed he could barely understand his chief advisor's rapid words. But from it he heard two distinct words that summed up the rest. 'Twins' and 'Glorfindel.' (There had been a third he had understood, and that was 'books', though he had disregarded it.)

"Erestor!" Elrond had said, or really shouted. "Please mellon-nin, why don't you have a seat," Elrond said, taking his advisor by the shoulders and pushing him into a chair. Elrond then seated himself. "Now," he began, looking at the face of his obviously distressed advisor. "Please tell me what has you troubled."

Erestor looked at his lord. "I'm rather…" Erestor paused. How should he word this? After all the first thing that came to his mind was, _I going to kill your sons before they kill me,_ but he decided that was a little too much, so he settled with. "I'm apprehensive about attending the feast tonight."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. Since when had Erestor been 'apprehensive' about attending a feast? Elrond knew the reclusive advisor didn't share the same appreciation of feasts that his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood did, but he wouldn't go as far to say that Erestor was 'apprehensive' about them. "May I question why you might be 'apprehensive' about this feast?" he quarried.

From there Erestor had told Elrond his theory about just what his sons and their friend were going to do to him to bring about his doom. The advisor had basically asked to be excused from the feast. Something Elrond denied him, as he knew it wouldn't look good if his chief advisor, no matter how neurotic and exhausted he was, wasn't present to meet the diplomats.

Elrond sighed. After that little conversation with Erestor, in which the other had made him promise to stop his sons, he had found the twins, Estel and their friend and stopped them. Or so he thought. He wasn't sure how much good it was going to do; after all he had never been able to stop his sons before. He just hoped this time they would listen to reason, and not do something foolish while diplomats from their grandparent's lands were here.

Speaking of said people, Elrond thought, he wondered where Captain Maeron had gotten off to. He had a few things he needed to discuss with the elf. As he made his way through the crowds, searching for the captain, Elrond distinctly saw Erestor standing in the center of the crowd. Elrond watched the other for a few moments, a puzzled stare taking over his features. _Since when had Erestor stood in the center of the crowd?_ If there was one thing he knew about Erestor, it was that the other elf was as much of a recluse as Glorfindel was an extrovert. For all the mithril in Arda, Elrond could not figure out why the other was standing in the center of the large crowd.

The answer quite literally ran into him. "Sorry, _Ada_!" Estel apologized after nearly bowling his foster father over.

"No harm," Elrond brushed off Estel apology, glancing back at Erestor. _Ah, so you plan to hide yourself in the crowd, _he thought. Then he turned his attentions back to his son. "Have you seen Captain Maeron?" he asked the boy.

Estel thought for a moment. "Perhaps over there," he said vaguely, pointing to his left, where the crowds were the densest. "Not too long ago actually."

"Thank you, ion-nin," Elrond said with a sigh. How was he supposed to find the other in _that_ crowd? "I wish you a happy feast," he said to son. Estel smiled congenially and then headed towards the doors and disappeared into the crowd. Elrond frowned, _where are you going? _Elrond wondered as he watched his son's disappearing back. The answer hit him seconds after Estel completely vanished. Elrond's frown deepened, w_hatever you're up to with your brothers and Legolas, I hope you know what you're getting into_, he thought and then he shook his head and continued his search for the Captain from Lorien.

* * *

Estel was looking for his brothers and Legolas. He knew that had gone ahead and been very merry with several maidens. He could see Elladan dancing with a pretty maid. And as he pushed his way towards the exit, he spotted Elrohir talking with another. The one he still hadn't spotted was Legolas. The blond was nowhere to be found. Estel smirked, 'innocent ears,' he thought, thinking back to his brothers earlier comments. 

Sighing, he quietly exited the hall and went out into the courtyards. During most of these occasions this was his haven; he had never quite enjoyed the dancing and merry making that came with festivals. He remembered the first time he had had a drinking contest with his brothers at one of the feasts; it had been his first and last. He woke up the next morning in his room with the most awful headache and no recollection of how he'd gotten it, not to mention how he'd ended up back in his rooms or why, when he went down to breakfast, everyone was smirking at him. That incident had killed his willingness to like feasts.

Estel progressed down the hallway as quietly as he could. He hadn't needed to be quiet, in fact he could have thrown several of the stone statues around and no one would have noticed. Everyone was at the feast. So Estel continued down the hallway, a small pouch that he had cleverly concealed in his tunic now dangling from his hand.

He turned a sharp right and headed towards the family's quarters. Once there he progressed down the last door on the right. Glorfindel's room.

At the door, Estel pulled his lock pick from his pocket and began to try to jimmy the lock. A flash of gold caught his eye, and Estel jumped. He was quite sure that Glorfindel had returned and that he was going to be dead for trying to enter the lord's rooms. However, he when he looked up he saw nothing. Estel looked again, sure he seen a flash of blond. _I must have been mistaken_, he reasoned. And then he continued to pick the lock.

After another minute, he heard the click and the door swung open. Estel gathered himself and his belongings and entered the room. Glorfindel's room, in contrast with Erestor's, were very lavish. Large heavy drapery hung from the walls and beautiful ornate furniture filled the room's interior. Estel passed all of this and went over to the dresser. There, on top of it, sat a few bottles.

Estel picked up the first and sniffed it, he almost dropped it. The smell of the contents, whatever _they_ were, caused his eyes to water. He set the bottle down hastily and reached for another, and sniffed it too, though this time more tentatively. This time he wasn't overwhelmed by the smell, this one was gentler and cleaner smelling.

Estel smiled, this one was the right one; that is, if Elladan's instructions were correct, he thought. Estel reached into the pouch and pulled a bottle from it. Then without another thought, he added all of the small bottles contents to the Glorfindel's bottle.

He smiled at his handiwork, and closed the lid back on the bottle. Then he collected his things and exited the room. Estel could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Had he really just done that? They were all going to die, he realized rather morbidly.

Estel entered the great hall and began to search for his brothers. He found them talking with Alassiel. "Greetings Estel," she said smiling when she saw him. His brothers smiled too, though they're looked slightly wicked.

"Greetings Alassiel," he said, giving her a bow. "Have my brothers' been bothering you?"

Alassiel laughed, "No, just keeping me company. Maeron had to go to speak with Lord Elrond and since I'm unable to dance, they were kind enough to give up their precious time to sit with me. It was quite generous of them."

Elladan smiled at her. "It is our pleasure. And we are very glad to see you, it's been so long."

"Yes," Alassiel agreed, "Ever since Ar-I mean I left, I haven't gotten to see you much," Alassiel finished quickly.

"I think I see Maeron and Adar now," Elrohir said, Estel gave his brother a quizzical look. What was going on? "Come Alassiel, I have something I need to discuss with your husband," and without another word Elrohir led the lady off.

"What was that about?" Estel asked his remaining brother.

Elladan looked at Estel for a moment and then sighed and said. "Alassiel friend's mother died a few years ago," he began, not looking at Estel. Which was something that caused Estel to not be inclined to believe him. "She left with her friend. It's a touchy subject for her," Elladan concluded. For some reason, Estel got the feeling he was being lied to.

_It's not important_, Estel thought. And then he smiled at his brother, "I've done it," he said quietly.

Elladan's face lit up. "Oh," the twin said, a wicked grin on his fair face, "How did that go? Is it ready?"

* * *

The rest of the feast went as planned for the four, save one surprises. Legolas. The blond elf returned to the feast around midnight, completely disheveled. Legolas' normally well groomed hair was mused and his tunic rumpled. Despite his shady appearance, he looked very pleased with himself. Until the twins saw him…"What?" he snapped at the snide grins and whistles that were sent his way, most complements of the twins. 

"Innocent Ears," Estel supplied, once again Legolas turned red and then to save the rest of his dignity went off in search of more wine. When he returned, the twins still had suggestive grins on their faces. Legolas merely glanced at them and took a dignified drink from him goblet.

"Did you have nice time?" Elladan asked casually. Legolas didn't seem to hear him and took another sip of wine.

"Was she worth it?" Elrohir asked inching towards Legolas, who promptly took an even great drink of wine.

"Leave him be," Estel said, "I fear if you don't, we will either have a drowned elf or a very intoxicated one."

The twins sighed and looked putout. "How would he explain that to his father? Imagine, his own son addicted to wine," Elrohir sighed dramatically.

"True, true brother," Elladan agreed, and then he turned once more to survey the great hall. Upon seeing a certain person rise to retire, he nudged his brother, grinning like a madman.

"Look who's leaving," he said, instantly three heads turned to see Lord Erestor rising from his chair.

"He's certainly not leaving yet," Legolas said, looking like the Midsummer's Day had come early. "It's only midnight; I thought he would mingle with the ladies before retiring."

"Prince of Mirkwood," Elladan huffed, sounding very much like the previously mentioned advisor. "He's an advisor of our dear father; do you really think he would partake in such activities?" Elladan questioned in a dignified manner.

"Glorfindel does," Elrohir supplied; both smiled wickedly. Then Elrohir turned to Elladan, a suggestive grin on his face. "Are you thinking what I am thinking dear brother?"

"Oh yes, what a nice prank that would be," Elladan said with a dangerous smile. Legolas and Estel looked to one another, and shrugged, as they called it, this was a "twin" moment.

"Come," Estel beckoned with a smile, "I have to see this."

"See it?" Elladan said incredulously, "I trust that all of Imladris will _hear _it!" And with merry laughter the quartet set off after Elrond's poor chief advisor.

* * *

Anyway, what will the twins and Estel do? What were these pranks? Well you're just going to have to review and find out! 

Kuramagal


	3. Pink and Ink

**We Reap What We Sow**

**Kuramagal**

**(A/N): Okay so I was in my time limit, right? (_ducks large heavy objects)_ Hey! This isn't my fault; I do have a life outside of FFnet that I need to take care of! (_readers laugh behind their hands)_ Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed Telcontar Rulz and Oceanforce! Ummm…oh yeah, the chapter! Well this chapter is going to feature a vindictive Glorfindel and Erestor, a furious Estel and co., and a content Elrond. Sound interesting?**

**As far as updates are concerned, before the end of February! Once again if I fail to fulfill my duty you all may feel free to kill me with a rabid warg.**

**Summary: An ordinary day in Rivendell turns to pandemonium when the twins seek to avenge an old grudge. How will everyone survive their wrath? And what is lurking beyond the safety of the Last Homely House?**

**Warning: None … yet.**

**Chapter Three: Pink and Ink**

The sun rose slowly over the valley, casting a warm, happy glow on the surroundings. It caused the waterfall to shimmer like it had been encrusted with jewels. However, Elrond didn't feel warm and happy; all he could feel was the cold glare of the elf in front of him.

Elrond knew that he was going to get it the second he saw his youngest disappear last night. But did Erestor really have to start the morning off like this? _A waste of such a lovely morning_, he thought to himself as he glanced out the window at the glowing dawn. Elrond then, perhaps for his own physical safety, turned his attention back to the haggard looking elf. He briefly thought of dismissing him until later. But judging by the look the advisor was giving him, mainly one that suggested murder, Elrond guessed he would have to stick it out. After all, he really couldn't afford a mentally unstable Erestor wrecking havoc. _It wouldn't look good for the visitor from Lorien to see that, _the little voice in his mind told him earnestly. He was really going to have to learn to ignore that voice.

"Good morning, Erestor," Elrond began as politely as he could, "Is there something you need?"

"Something I need?" the other advisor mocked. Elrond blinked. "Something I need!?" Erestor asked again, his voice going up an octave.

"Well," Elrond began, rather perplexed, hadn't the advisor come to him for a reason. "Yes?"

The look he received from the other advisor made his skin crawl. The seething, murderous expression Erestor wore now would have killed the Lord of Mordor himself. "I really am sorry, mellon-nin," Elrond said, sympathetically, "I really don't know what influenced them to do whatever they did to you. But I assure you, they will be punished," Elrond said matter-of-factly hoping his words would placate the other elf. He soon realized that he was gravely mistaken.

"_Punish_ them?" Erestor seethed, "I think you should _kill_ them!" Elrond blinked and then sighed. _So much for promising to 'always love and protect them,' _the half-elven lord thought.

"Do you know what I did last night while you were asleep, Elrond?" Erestor asked, his voice taking on a mad tone. Elrond shook his head, words temporally failing him. _What in all of Arda could be so bad that even Erestor would complain?_ Elrond didn't know, but he was fairly sure he'd find out soon. The chief advisor took a deep breath and then said. "I did paper work!"

Elrond blinked, he had been expecting something more…dramatic…especially from this of his advisors… But paper work? Thranduil had said once that he worked his advisors too hard, but since it was Thranduil who said it, he had ignored it. Perhaps he should have listened… It was then and there that Elrond decided that he needed…No, needed wasn't strong enough. He _had to _lower Erestor workload.

"I see…Well if you think it would be helpful, I will lower your workload," Elrond said trying to appease the other lord. Erestor's reaction was not gratitude or thanks as Elrond had expected, but shear anger.

"Lower my workload!" Erestor practically shrieked flinging his hands in the air and scattering several of Elrond's papers in the process. The elven lord winced slightly, but didn't have time to reprimand the other advisor as Erestor had already started on another tangent. "As if I was some incompetent fool?! I never, in all my years of service thought I would hear those words from _you!_"

Elrond was apparently still very out of the loop, because he didn't have an adequate response for Erestor's outburst. So he only stared at his advisor as he began to ramble on.

"It's those sons of yours fault!"

"Erestor."

"I'll make them pay for every one of their dirty little tricks! Take away my workload, I'll take away something of theirs!"

"Erestor."

"I'll show them! I'll first cut their bow strings and then I'll hide their knives! I'll…"

"ERESTOR!"

The other advisor stopped, two of his fingers still out from counting off just what he'd planned to do to Elrond's sons; Elrond tried his best not be disturbed by the maddened look in the others eyes. "Would you please tell me, since I am clearly lost, what exactly they did to you?" Elrond asked, a bit of impatience in his tone.

Erestor blinked as though he just realized that Elrond was not a mind reader, and therefore had not one idea what he was throwing holy hell about. The chief advisor took a deep breath and then began talking in a much calmer tone, much to Elrond and the papers' relief.

"I was mildly swamped with work yesterday," Erestor began. _The understatement of the year, _Elrond's mind prompted, though he smiled in what he thought to be an encouraging way and Erestor continued. "With the feast and the envoys, as well as the traders that were coming next week, I had a lot to do. So I promised myself that before the feast I would have it all done," Erestor said, his face set in a grimace as her remembered the many unpleasant hours he had spent. "I worked from the early afternoon on, never stopping. I finished my last paper and then headed down to the feast. After the feast I returned to put my papers away, and found all of the paper I had done blank."

Elrond looked at his advisor. "Blank?" he questioned. "You're sure you did all of them?"

Erestor gave his lord a look of pure contempt. "Oh yes," he replied venomously. The chief advisor looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead he said, "I then looked at the ink I had used and realized that the mixture was…off. It wasn't one of the mixtures I normally use. In fact, it hadn't even come from my ink cabinet at all." Elrond could feel a slight sick feeling in his stomach, and with furtive eyes look to his own inkwell.

Erestor saw his eyes move to the inkwell. "You'd know if yours was different, all the paperwork you did yesterday would have disappeared." Elrond sighed, relieved, and Erestor continued. "So, at first I wondered if perhaps I had dreamed doing the paperwork. I began working on some more papers. When I finished with them, I found that they were disappearing. I worked with another bottle of ink, writing out the papers. It too began to fade."

Elrond stared at the other, now quite sure that he was working his advisors too hard._ Erestor is having hallucinations about paper work? If this is what my sons pranks did to the most unruffled of my advisors … then I'd hate to think what they would have done to Glorfindel, _Elrond thought, slight panic rising up in him.

"And then I did it with another, which also faded. And then it finally dawned on me what had happened … who had happened," Erestor added bitterly. "I went off in search of another bottle of ink; it was about three in the morning at that time. And so I sat down and began to work, and I didn't finish until dawn," Erestor ended. Elrond realized that the advisor had apparently run out of energy, for he was not longer shouting and carrying on.

"Mellon-nin," Elrond said, standing. "I am truly sorry and I understand your anger," Elrond said. "I assure you they will be punished. In fact I have the perfect idea," Elrond began, his mind working quickly. "The twins and Estel will do your paperwork for today. You know how they relish it," Elrond said, trying to make his voice take on a vindictive tone. "While they do so, you are free to regain the sleep you have lost," Elrond offered, standing and rather forcibly helping the other out of his office. "Don't worry about anything today; just_ rest_."

Erestor looked at Elrond, "I think that seems reasonable," he said, much calmer. "Though, there is something that's been bothering me."

"Oh? What is that?" Elrond asked, thinking about how _very_ sorry his sons were going to be when he found them.

"Well, when I had my little bit of fun on the twins and Legolas, I wasn't alone. Glorfindel was the one who really did most of it. I just found it strange that they would only take their anger out on me," the advisor mused.

Elrond didn't even have the time to answer. As if on cue a loud and very angry shout could be heard, and Elrond already knew who it was coming from. He moved away from the door and sat down at his desk, massaging his temples. Erestor looked at him. "I believe that was Glorfindel," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do agree, and I suspect it will only take him two minutes to reach my office. So if you would be so kind as to leave, I need to come up with another sufficient punishment in the next minute and thirty seconds," Elrond said, continuing to massage his temples. Erestor nodded, and then left the other to think.

It actually only took Glorfindel a minute to reach Elrond office, but Elrond made up for the lost thirty second by just staring at the other for their duration. Glorfindel's hair was pink…and not just any pink either. Bright, vibrant, neon pink and it sorely reminded him of the robes incident about fifteen years ago. Glorfindel had been very angry about that incident, and Elrond was sure that he would be livid about this one.

"Mellon-nin," Elrond said, his eyes wide and never leaving the ancient warrior. "I promise they will be punished, I can't come up with a sufficient punishment right now! But I assure you they will!"

"Erestor," Glorfindel began, choking and stuttering on his words, "May…not…have…killed them…but I will!" His choking was finished with a bellow and Elrond actually had to grab a hold of Glorfindel's robes to keep him from going off and killing his heirs.

There were many things that Elrond would have let Glorfindel do to his sons, some even that he found a little violent, but killing them was out of the question. "Not now, mellon-nin," Elrond said dragging the other back in his office. It was more difficult than appeared, as Elrond, though he was tall, was very willowy and not a match for the strong blond he was supposed to be restraining. "I promise I will let you punish them, hurt them maybe, but you can't kill them!" Elrond knew Glorfindel well and knew that he would never, under normal circumstances, kill his sons. But right now these weren't _normal_ circumstances!

"Elrond!" Glorfindel sputtered as his longtime friend quite forcefully pushed him into a chair. "I don't know what you're going to do to them, but it better have happened before I see them again. And it better include chains, whips or at the very least a dragon!" Glorfindel shouted.

Elrond resisted the urge to laugh, as it wouldn't bode well for him if Glorfindel turned his anger on him. "No mellon-nin, I'm afraid dragons are out of the picture. I wouldn't know where to find one," Elrond commented, as he picked up Glorfindel locks and began to try and see how deep his sons dye had gotten into Glorfindel blond hair.

"A pity," Elrond distinctly heard Glorfindel say, "At least they wouldn't be able to dye _its _hair pink." Elrond had to admit he did have a point. There were a lot of things that the twins would do, but anything that involved pink and a dragon wasn't going to bode well for them. Their punishment, namely death, wouldn't outweigh the joy of seeing a dragon speckled with pink.

"Glorfindel, was it not you who said that you would protect them no matter what?" Elrond asked, trying to keep the dismay out of his voice when he saw that the twins dye had gone down to the other's roots.

"Aye, Elrond I did," the once blond affirmed. "But I didn't realize at the time that the one I would be protecting them from was myself," Glorfindel grumbled softly so that someone without elven hearing wouldn't have heard a word he said..

Unfortunately, Elrond was elven and did posses elven hearing. "Now mellon-nin, I'm sure you won't feel that way after this dye is out of your hair," Elrond soothed.

"It will come out?" Glorfindel asked, his voice daring to hope. Elrond cringed, he hadn't meant today, or even tomorrow, perhaps with several long onerous scrubbings a week, but anything before that would be a complete miracle.

"Well," Elrond began not sure how to begin, "The good news is that it will come out." Elrond hated the elated look that came to the blonde's- ex-blonde's, he corrected- face. "But not for a while," he finished quickly and quietly. Had Glorfindel not had elven hearing, he would have only heard mumbles. Unfortunately for a lot of people, Glorfindel _did_ posses elven hearing, and very precise and acute hearing it was.

"Those little monsters! I'm going to-"

"I'd appreciate it you didn't recite just how you're going to kill my sons. Erestor already gave me a detailed description earlier." Elrond shuddered. "And I think one account of how my sons are going to die is all one father can bear a day," Elrond cut his friend off and fixed him with a mild glare.

Glorfindel grumbled something. "What was that?" Elrond asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Glorfindel stated. Then completely out of the blue he said, "I hope you realize that I won't be escorting that party to Lorien. Not _now _at least," Glorfindel added for emphasis.

Elrond rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I suspected as much. Haldir would never let you forget it, would he? That is, if you came with pink hair."

"I think not," Glorfindel said curtly thinking of the blond captain of Lorien. They shared an…interesting relationship. Mainly it was like his and Erestor's relationship with the twins. Caution was a far more useful method of dealing with him then just blatant trust. "Nor would my own warriors, for that matter." Those words triggered something in Elrond's memory.

"Glorfindel," Elrond began, his mind mulling over yesterdays events. "I would like to know why you sent Captain Ainion to my office to talk about that scouting job. I thought as the leading advisor for our defenses, I had given you permission to approve such things?" Elrond questioned. To his surprise Glorfindel's face began to take on a rosier hue. "Glorfindel?"

"I … um had … another visitor at the time," Glorfindel said, his face now a shade of red that began to seriously worry Elrond. Had Glorfindel been any redder, Elrond would have been sure that he was suffering from some rare illness.

"A visitor?" Elrond prompted still very confused, That seemed to be his thing for the day, confusion.

"Yes," Glorfindel said, still red and now looking very uncomfortable. "A she-elf." That was all Elrond needed to hear.

"Oh," Elrond said, his eyes widened and then he sighed. "I see."

"Yes, well …" Glorfindel looked extremely uncomfortable.

Elrond shook his head. What was he going to do with his advisors? One was neurotic, and the other was…still acted like a hormonal teenager. Elrond sighed. And to add to his problems, he now had to find another leader to take the party to Lorien. "Who?" he asked himself aloud.

"Excuse me my lord?" Glorfindel asked.

"Hm?" Elrond said, confused.

"You said 'who,' and for the record Elrond, I'm not going to tell you the name of every elf-maiden I …" Glorfindel trailed off.

Now it was Elrond turn to blush, "No you misunderstood me. I was more talking to myself. I was trying to think of who I could send in your place." Did Glorfindel think he _wanted _to know the poor girl's name?

Glorfindel still looked suspicious. "As you say," Glorfindel acquiesced, and then he raised a tentative hand to his hair. He felt the stiff blond locks for a moment and then shut his eyes, a look of anger crossing over his face. For a second, Elrond was worried that he would have to restrain his friend again. However, when Glorfindel did speak, he found he was completely wrong. "You know I would never hurt your sons."

It was a statement, nevertheless Elrond felt inclined to answer the question in it. "Yes, mellon-nin, I, along with the rest of Imladris, know that."

"You then also realize that I will be 'unavailable' for the next couple of days?" Glorfindel pressed. Elrond understood this to be a question.

"Yes," Elrond paused. "Though really, mellon-nin it isn't that bad, perhaps …" Elrond stopped, coming to the realization, perhaps from Glorfindel's dark glare, that he was going to loose this battle.

"Elrond," Glorfindel began a little more forcefully, "I _will be _unavailable. I'm not here; I don't care if the great Manwë himself comes calling for me. You will tell him I am unavailable." So was it Glorfindel's way to make sure his directions were explicitly understood. _If Manwë comes calling for him, then we have more trouble than we know, _Elrond thought; a wiry smile coming to his face.

"Understood, my friend."

"Good, now if you could lend me a cloak, or something with which I can cover this horrendous mess I call hair, I'll slip back to my rooms and be no more for the rest of the week," Glorfindel looked at Elrond expectantly. Elrond sighed and handed him a mauve cloak.

"Mauve?" Glorfindel questioned, looking in disgust at the color choice, "Who, my lord, created this abomination?"

"Ah," Elrond said a faint smile raising the corners of his lips, "It was maroon but a few years ago. But in the process of one of my sons' pranks, which I believe was meant for you, it became this … lovely hue."

"Lovely," Glorfindel repeated, and then with a final roll of his eyes he swung the cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up. "Covered?" he asked tugging the material a little closer around his face.

"Completely," Elrond affirmed. Glorfindel nodded, and then without another word, the military advisor slipped of the study and into the warm early morning light. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone … 'well' wasn't exactly the right word, but all right would cover it. He had actually expected something more … violent, perhaps that was the right word. Whatever had possessed his sons to do this, he knew they were going to have to be severely punished, for their sakes at least. And he'd better do it fast, Manwë only knew what would happen if his advisors found them first.

Two down, four to go. Now the only thing he had to do was find his sons. It was about time they had a little chat.

* * *

"It was immature!" Elrond seethed. He had finally found his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood after nearly an hour's worth of searching and he was making up for that hour by yelling at them for another; he was very surprised he hadn't become hoarse. W_hy oh why, did his sons insist on baiting _his _advisors?_ He would have thought the first two hour discussion they had had about this sort of thing would have quenched their desire to perform these pranks. "I can understand that Erestor can be rather …" Elrond paused to search for the word, but apparently his mind wasn't working today. "It doesn't matter! You should have never replaced his ink with invisible ink!"

Never before had _he _ever done something like this, not in all of his years would _he _have thought to touch something in an advisor's room! Though it was rather amusing … but it was still childish and irresponsible! Especially since Erestor had all of those papers… Elrond shook his head; _it had to come from Celebrían's side of the family_. Surely _he_ had never done anything like this! "But on top of that all, you just had to dye Glorfindel's hair pink?" he stared at all of their faces, which all stared determinedly back. Elrond sighed for the millionth time today. Why him? What had his ancestors done that was _so _bad that _this _was what he had to deal with?

"Ada, please if they hadn't done what they had-" Elladan never got to finish his sentence.

"Yes, yes I know what they did. I've heard about it at least twenty times apiece! Nevertheless, they are still your elders and you will respect them! Do I make myself clear?" Elrond asked sternly. There was a collective of yes's and maybe one no, though Elrond's ears might have been fooling him. He decided that he would think that, as he couldn't decipher just where the 'no' had come from. "Good, and now for your punishments-" but Elrond wasn't going to get to finish his statement.

"Punishments!?" Elrohir asked incredulously, "You didn't punish _them_ when they did that!" the younger twin was about to go through the roof.

"Yes, because they ….are…my…advisors!" Elrond stressed out every word. What, he wondered, was so hard for them to understand about that? Could they really see him punishing Erestor, for Manwë sake? Or Arda forbid, Glorfindel? Elrond laughed in spite of himself, he could barely get them to listen to him, much less punish them. "Now for _your_ punishments," he began again. The group started to grumble, "Elladan and Legolas, you will be heading to Mirkwood with envoys," Elrond began, "As well as a letter to your father about the conduct you have exhibited here."

"What!?" Legolas sputtered, "You can't be serious!" the prince looked as though someone had slapped him, hard across the face.

"Yes, Legolas," Elrond said smoothly, "I am very serious. Though I don't have it in my power to punish you, I'm sure your father does.

"I understand that, Lord Elrond. But-" Legolas began, words failing him.

"-I know of your father's interesting methods of punishment but I have assured him that if he exhibits any of them on you or my son I will be severely displeased. Besides if it will quell your anger, I shall let you know that Elladan positively despises envoy work. And," Elrond continued rounding on Estel and Elrohir, who were beginning to think they had gotten off easy, "Estel and Elrohir both hate paperwork, which they will be doing until you return or Erestor either takes pity on them or gets fed up with their nonchalance."

Elrohir looked at Estel; both faces mirrored one another in looks of disgust.

"Hold on a moment _Ada_," Elladan said, "You said something about punishing me in Mirkwood."

Elrond's smile got bigger, "Oh yes," he said, "I'm giving Thranduil full control over you for a time." Elladan looked like all the wind was knocked out of him.

"What?" the eldest spluttered. "But Ada, the last time that Elrohir and I went to Mirkwood we …" Elladan cut himself off. When he was calm enough to speak, Elladan said. "I strongly oppose this idea!"

Elrond smile, "I'm well aware of that. I also know of the little incident involving Thranduil and a rather large pot of honey." Elladan blushed to his roots. "But I don't think he will take it to heart. After all, I don't harbor a grudge from when Legolas accidentally shoved me into the Bruinen thinking I was you," Elrond said. Now it was Legolas' turn to blush.

"There, now do you have anything else to say about this?" There were a few grumbles, and a few dark glares, but besides that nothing. "Excellent," Elrond said. "Now, if you two will come with me …" Elrond paused from taking Elrohir and Estel's hands to look up as a figure passed by them.

It was at that moment, as Elrond was finishing his discussion with the quartet that Glorfindel chose to leave his rooms for a few moments. _Hadn't the advisor told him he would be 'unavailable?' _When he passed them, they all stared in shock. They had expected pink, but from what they could see under his cloak, this was far better and pinker.

"You said his hair would have a slight pink tinge to it!" Elrond heard Estel whispered to Elladan as he looked at the once-blond advisor with wide eyes.

The eldest brother shrugged, "Perhaps I made the mixture too strong."

"Perhaps!" Estel whispered indignantly, "Elladan, his hair is hot pink!"

The eldest twin looked bored. "Your point is?"

"You said he would be able to wash it out!"

"Yes," Elladan replied with a satisfied smile. "I just didn't specific when."

* * *

Elrond sighed contently as his finished his umpteenth letter, his office bathed in the late morning sunlight. He smiled, satisfied both with the ambiance and with the contents of his letter as he began to proofread it. The letter which he now glanced over was a letter to Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. In it Elrond had dictated just what had transpired during the past couple of weeks and asked Thranduil if he might find suitable punishment for both Legolas and his son.

It wasn't a lot to ask, Elrond reminded himself. After all these past couple of weeks that Legolas had been with them had been hell in a basket. Granted, he loved the younger elf, he was like a fourth son to him. But every time he and the twins got together, chaos ensued.

He was just finishing sealing the letter when a loud knock resounded from his door. Elrond looked up, puzzled for a second as to who would be disturbing him now, but then realization came to his eyes and he said. "Enter."

The tall strapping figure that entered looked just as puzzled as Elrond had before, but being a good, intelligent warrior, Ainion tried not to let it show. He had to admit when the page came to tell him that Lord Elrond wanted to see him he was rather frightened. He had first thought of seeking out Lord Glorfindel to ask exactly what was going on, but then he remembered that he had not seen the other at breakfast that morning. In fact, he hadn't seen him all morning. The captain looked at his lord, "You requested my presence?" he questioned.

"Yes," Elrond said standing up from his desk, "I want you to lead the party to Lorien." The captain's eyes grew wide. Why would _he _be leading the party to Lorien? What was going on?

"Please don't think me of being ungrateful, my lord, but wasn't that Lord Glorfindel responsibility?" The captain looked very confused and slightly worried for his commanding officer. Elrond sighed. This was just a very, very bad day.

"Yes, captain, you are correct. I had originally planned for Glorfindel to lead this little trip. But due to some little incidents this morning, involving my sons and a rather … messy ordeal, he is currently indisposed…" Elrond purposely left the statement hanging. After all, any inhabitant of Rivendell knew what he meant when the words sons, Glorfindel and messy were used.

The captain tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. "Messy, my lord?" In his vocabulary, messy meant bloody, but surely the sons of Elrond wouldn't purposely hurt their father's chief military leader. Would they? After all, Ainion thought, what Elrond's military and chief advisor had done to the twins and Prince Legolas earlier this week had been … messy. Yes, Ainion thought, that about covered it.

"Yes, messy, captain," Elrond affirmed, and then added, "But he will recover, physically if not spiritually.

Ainion gulped, _what happened?_ "Right, my lord," he agreed, not knowing what had happened and quite frankly not wanting to. "Then shall I go and prepare?"

"Yes, thank you captain," Elrond said. "If I recall correctly, you said that there had been a band of orcs spotted near our western boundary."

"Yes, my lord. I had," Ainion replied.

"Do you believe this will interfere with the party going to Lorien?" Elrond asked seriously.

Ainion shook his head. "We have received no further reports. I don't believe it's going to be a problem."

"Very well, you will be leaving tomorrow rather than today, as it would be impossible to leave before sunset," Elrond said, dismissing the other.

Ainion nodded exited his lord's office. Then, still pondering the Lord Glorfindel incident, he moved hastily to get ready for the next day. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to meet the twins, especially now. He considered it a stroke of fortune that he received this assignment. It meant he would not be able to be in the crossfire between the advisors and his lord's sons. It had to be bad. After all, 'messy' was not a word used often in the Last Homely House. And when it was, it could only mean pain, death or doom for whoever was associated with it.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's doing this to us!" Elladan said or really whined as he and Legolas walked the hallways. They had just finished their little conversation with his father. Afterwards, Elrond had quite literally dragged his twin and younger brother off to do Erestor's bidding. Elladan was actually quite surprised his father had found them. _That is the last time I listen to Elrohir when he says he had a 'good' hiding spot. It only took father an hour to find us! _

"At least you don't have to face my father!" Legolas retorted. The prince was in a very sour mood indeed, and from what Elladan knew about the King of Mirkwood, he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't see his friend for a long, long time. "I most likely will be locked in a dungeon or tied to a tree for the rest of eternity!"

Elladan suddenly got a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Yes," the eldest son of Elrond began, "But it's a long road to Mirkwood. We'll have a sporting chance of being able to run away while we're traveling. After all, if we really need to I can always push you off a cliff."

Legolas' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Excuse me, but I think my father would highly disapprove of that," the prince stated. "If fact, I'm sure he would."

"But, think about it mellon-nin," Elladan began smiling broadly, "Your father would be so worried about you that he would forget all about the little things, like the lovely note we're bring him. And the people that accompany it, say me. Would it really be that bad?" he questioned conspiratorially.

Legolas, who was firmly against being shoved, thrown, kicked, or in any manner removed from a cliff's side, was about to tell Elladan just what he though Elladan could do with his proposal when someone ran into him, literally. Legolas, who had been at the head of the group, went flying to the side as a rather ruffled looking captain skidded to a halt in front of them. The haste in the other's movements was changed to sheer terror when he saw who had a run into.

"My lord!" Ainion exclaimed, looking absolutely terrified.

Legolas took Elladan's outstretched hand and hoisted himself to his feet. "Are you alright?" the eldest of Elrond's sons asked his friend. Legolas found this rather ironic, since the twin had just be plotting to throw him off a cliff.

"Fine," Legolas affirmed, his eyes never leaving the obviously terrified elf in front of him. He then and there made up his mind that the Noldor were absolutely neurotic. Indeed the look this one combine with what Elladan had just suggested, about summed up everything his father had warned him about. Perhaps he should take to listening to his father more often.

"Good morning, Ainion," Elladan greeted, looking at the other elf curiously. Ainion was giving both Legolas and him such a peculiar look that he almost questioned the other on it. Almost.

"My lords," Ainion said, giving them a quick bow. Elladan thought the bow was a little too quick, Ainion was acting like Legolas and he were going to sacrifice him to some wargs. Perhaps, then he heard the good news, Elladan's mind supplied as a twisted smile came on his fair face.

Ainion saw the smile. "I'm sorry, my lord, Prince Legolas, but I must be going!" And in a fashion that could have been called 'fleeing for your life' had he not been elven, Ainion disappeared down the hall. Both Legolas and Elladan looked at one another.

"He's a rather interesting fellow," Legolas commented, like one would comment on the weather, not a neurotic elf that was terrified of you.

"Very. Normally he is much more poised. Sorry my friend, today seems to be a bad day for him to meet new people," Elladan agreed, trying very hard to keep the smile off his face. He would have succeeded, if Legolas hadn't burst out laughing at that exact moment.

Had anyone walked down that hallway at that moment, they would have probably agreed with Legolas' earlier thoughts, though they might have added Silvan's to their list of the insane elves of middle earth. For that poor being would have seen the esteemed Prince of Mirkwood and Lord Elrond's eldest son howling like wargs. It would have finalized the fact that all elves were going mad.

But since no one did come, Elladan and Legolas took their time to stop howling with laughter. When they had both calm considerably, Legolas smiled and said, "I think he heard about Glorfindel's little accident last night."

"Perhaps, or maybe he was just awed by your presence, oh great prince of Mirkwood," Elladan said with a smile, ducking quickly to avoid the none-to-gentle punch that was aimed at him.

"Perhaps," the prince stated. "Perhaps we should get moving before I decide to really hit you."

Elladan had to force himself not to laugh at Legolas' threat. True the prince could hit relatively hard, but Legolas, who possessed a willowy, lithe body, was really no match for his brother or him. His mortal ancestry, however slight, still gave him broader shoulders and a slightly bigger build than the prince. And when combined with his mostly elvish blood, it gave him dominance in almost every fight. Estel too had broader shoulders than both his brothers and Legolas, however he was slightly shorter. "Perhaps," he replied back.

Legolas narrowed his blue eyes, but said nothing. So the duo continued down the hallway towards Erestor study where they presumed Lord Elrond had dragged Estel and Elrohir off to work. Legolas smiled as the mental image of Estel and Elrohir being dragged off, by their father no less, came to mind. It was one of those priceless images. It would have only been better if Lord Elrond had dragged them by their ears.

Legolas could barely keep the smile off his face as he and Elladan entered the chief advisors study to find Estel and Elrohir currently at work writing Eru knows how many documents.

"Oh good, your not him," Elrohir said looking up as the two elves entered Erestor office. It didn't take much in the way of brain power to realize the 'him' Elrohir had been referring to. "I never gave Erestor credit for this, but I do feel sorry now." He, like his younger brother, was sitting at a desk an enormous pile of letters, treaties, and whatnot spread out in front of him. "I can't believe he finished all of this yesterday!" the twin exclaimed.

His twin sat lightly on the edge of one of the large chairs, while Legolas' sat by the open window. "The only reason you're sorry," his brother said, tapping his leg lightly against the chair. "Is because you now have to do all of it."

Elrohir would have loved to argue with his brother and tell him he was wrong (after all it was one of his favorite things to do) but even he could not say that that wasn't the tiniest reason why he was sorry. Hell with that, he'd never been this sorry in his life. "Fine, then I'm very sorry for myself," the twin said proving his brother's point.

"You can't be as sorry as I am," the prince stated looking forbiddingly out the window. "I have to deliver a letter to my father which states that I dyed lord Glorfindel's hair pink! Do you _know_ how sorry I am?" questioned the prince.

Estel's eyebrows quirked, "Apparently very," the mortal said soundly slight frustrated as he signed off a letter. This task, although hard for anyonew as especially so for him. He, unlike his brother, was not elven and therefore didn't posses the ability to write beautiful script with ease. In fact it took him about twice as long to write the elegant way of the elves.

"At least you'll be outside," Elrohir said, as he began to tackle a long list that Erestor had apparently started yesterday. He was quite sure the advisor had not finished all of this, but was giving them extra work to do. But how we he supposed to know, all of his proof was invisible! "Knowing Erestor, he'll come in here and shut all of the windows because, and mind you this is according to him, '_we don't want the rain to ruin the parchment!'"_ Elrohir screeched in a high falsetto voice that surprisingly sounded fairly like the councilor.

The others laughed. Even Legolas, who had the least experience with the advisor, could image Erestor shrieking in just a way. "True brother," Elladan agreed. "So you best get this done quickly."

Elrohir smiled a winning smile. "Any chance you might help?" Elrohir asked coyly.

Elladan smiled back and then turned to Legolas, "Legolas, I think it's about time we packed, don't you agree?" he asked the blond.

Legolas smiled and with a nod replied, "Yes, definitely. After all, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, and remind me to pack lots of bandages, mellon-nin," Elladan said smugly, "We'll need lots of them to pull this off." And without another word Elladan left his fuming brothers and office behind, laughing the entire time at the dirty looks Legolas was throwing him.

* * *

**A little shorter than usual but still I would appreciate reviews for it! After all author is to reviews as what normal person is to food. Speaking of food, I think I'll go bake a cake as I've been typing this for three hours straight. (_Smiles in a insane sort of way)_**

**Thanks again to my beta, Kalisona! (We still have snow issues!) Urg!**

**See you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	4. Departing Promises

**We Reap What We Sow**

**Kuramagal**

**Authors Notes: Okay so this was good right? Only about a week … well I think it's pretty damn good! looks around for large heavy objects Sweet! You'll aren't going to kill me! Today's a good day! On a more serious note, I want to thank you to those of you who reviewed Telcontar Rulz, Calenlass Greenleaf and Viresse! You guys are amazing, thanks for taking your time to review. It makes me so happy! News…oh right next chapter will be out soon, two weeks or less crosses fingers I'll do my best! Ummm…oh yeah, the chapter! Well this chapter is going to feature a furious Elladan, a sneaky Erestor, and a victimized Glorfindel and Legolas. Enjoy!**

**As far as updates are concerned, before the end of February! Once again if I fail to fulfill my duty you all may feel free to kill me with a rabid warg.**

**Summary: An ordinary day in Rivendell turns to pandemonium when the twins seek to avenge an old grudge. How will everyone survive their wrath? And what is lurking beyond the safety of the Last Homely House?**

**Warning: None … yet.**

**Chapter 4: Departing Promises**

There was a very pressing matter in the House of Elrond of Imladris. It was a matter that was very dire and would take all of the lord's times and energy, not to mention skill. It was something no other being in Imladris, save the lords Elrohir or Estel perhaps, would undertake. This daunting task was getting Lord Elladan to take maps with him on his journey.

"Elladan!" The Lord of Imladris shouted over the clamor that was once his peaceful courtyard. There were hundreds of elves milling about, each one trying to get their job done the fastest, apparently none of them were succeeding. "I don't care if you and Legolas _think _you know the way to Mirkwood. I don't care if you _know_ you know the way to Mirkwood. In fact, I don't care if the four other elves you're traveling with could find the way blindfolded with their arms and legs tied together. You're still going to take these maps!" It was the fourth time this argument had ensued this morning.

Elladan, on the defensive, had said that he didn't require the maps and that he wouldn't want to ruin anymore of Erestor's precious handiwork, while Elrond, who was rapidly losing patience, said that if Elladan didn't take them he would send Thranduil a list of punishments to inflict on his obstinate son when he arrived.

"Ada!" Elladan ground out. His tone startled several of the horses including Ainion's rather temperamental sorrel. The large animal pawed the ground nervously, and its owner (along with the rest of the population of the courtyard) suddenly found that he urgently needed to do something far away from the feud between father and son. "The roads are clear! There will be no reason for us to take an alternate route! It's _not_ the middle of winter, for Eru's sake!"

"I will not discuss this with you again, Elladan." Elrond was seriously contemplating rewriting his letter to Thranduil and saying that he'd allow the other to do just about anything to his son, so long as Elladan came back less defiant. "You will be taking some form of map, even if I have to glue them to your forehead. And don't challenge me, Elladan, I will do it!"

"And I won't let you! Honestly _adar,_ the maps will be less useful than you think. Besides, I'd hate to think what Erestor would say if I dared damage one of his priceless maps!" Elladan stated with a little more than a hint of sarcasm.

Elrond was ready to counter it. "Ah, yes _pen-neth_," he said, using one term he knew his son hated. "But I'd rather you lost or destroyed the maps, than if you were lost or destroyed."

It was the end of the argument. Both Elrond and Elladan knew that, and it was obvious who won. Elrond smiled. _Yes_, he thought, _It was a low blow to pull the worried card, but it was worth it_. After all, in the end his son was going to end up taking the maps, whether he realized it or not.

Elladan also know who won. Thus why he choose that exact moment to storm off. Perhaps he would later say it was to check on his horse which had just been brought into the courtyard, or but most likely it was to go a nurse his wounded pride. He knew he would be taking the maps.

Elrond sighed. Elladan had always been the more fiery tempered of his two sons. Elrohir had a far less obstinate personality, he was much more complacent. Although, Elladan was far better at debates within councils; there were few who could beat him when he set his mind on something. Elrond appreciated it in a council, but why did his son have to be so obstinate towards him? And speaking of his middle son, where was Elrohir? He had seen him earlier, he was sure. It had been during the most heated part of his and Elladan's debate which had taken place, thankfully, in his office. He shuddered to think just what the other inhabitants of Imladris would have thought of his argument with his son if it had been in front of them.

Elrond shook his head. That was something he would refrain from letting anyone see, especially not those who were supposed to look up to him. Elrond sighed and looked around the courtyard. Regardless of what his son said, Elrond knew that maps would be useful. Knowing his son's luck, he would definitely need them. It was just then that Legolas entered the courtyard.

Elrond smiled and strode up to the prince, who was checking his horse's packs for all the necessities. He was very surprised to find Lord Elrond standing behind him.

"Good morning, Lord Elrond," he greeted, as he patted his horse's flank. The large bay turned his head and whickered softly when he saw his master.

"Good morning to you as well, Legolas," Elrond said. Then he added. "I was wondering if you might do me a favor."

Legolas froze, partially because those words coming from anyone, but especially Elrond, were very dangerous ones and also because he could see Elladan glare daggers from about ten feet away. "A favor?" He asked with trepidation.

Elrond nodded. "Yes," he said, and then he reached into his pockets. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking these maps with you on the journey."

Legolas stared at the Lord of Imladris for a few minutes. _What?_ He looked at Elladan, expecting the other not to look as murderous. On the contrary, he found that Elladan's glare had escaladed to a look of pure fury and he saw Elrond's eldest son marching towards them.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas said hastily. "I'm very bad with maps," _That was the worst excuse ever! _His mind told him. "I'm sure Elladan would be much better with them." And with those words the Prince of Mirkwood fled.

Elrond sighed, and turned to see his eldest marching towards him in a hazy of fury. _Round two, _Elrond thought dully as his son stopped in front of him and opened his mouth.

* * *

Elrohir thought that he was a very wise elf indeed. After all, he had survived his numerous encounters with orcs and whatnot that seemed to find him at every corner; the fact that he had survived living with Glorfindel and Erestor was another major accomplishment as well. And because he was this superior intelligent being, he was taking his time making his way over towards his father and Elladan, who, he'd heard from a terrified Ainion, were currently trying to rip one-another's throats out about … what had Ainion said? Ah yes, maps. 

Elrohir shook his head. His father and brother were far too alike. He was lucky he didn't possess any of those … less desirable characteristics. _At least they had the decency to keep their voice low in public._ Elrohir shook his head. He had walked in on the argument in his father's study that morning. It had been rather awkward, for both his father and brother, and they had ambushed him and told him just what they thought of the whole situation and why the other was completely wrong.

Needless to say, Elrohir had hurried from that room as fast as he possibly could. He, for a time, had actually been afraid they might pursue him. But as the shouts behind him grew dimmer and dimmer, he realized that they had probably began another round and were far more interested in one-another than him.

That was hours ago, and now he was going to be brave again and venture out into the courtyard, where he knew his father and brother were still going at it. Elrohir looked through the crowd. Several feet (and elves) in front him, he could see his stubborn brother and equally stubborn father going about their own business. From what he was able to hear over the clamor of the courtyard, his father was now trying to give the maps to a very frightened looking Legolas, whom Elladan was giving a dark glare from behind his father's back.

Elrohir actually felt bad for the prince. Legolas really had chosen the worst time to enter the courtyard. His sympathy was short-lived, and Elrohir watched with mild amusement at Legolas who was shake his head and mumbling excuses as Elrond pressed the maps into the fair haired elf's hands. Elrohir smiled wickedly as he saw his father's eyebrows begin to arch. Elrohir sighed, and was about to undertake the impossible, namely rescue the prince of Mirkwood, keep his father and brother from killing one another and attempt to stop the chaos that was once his father's peaceful courtyard, when something familiar caught his eye.

Elrohir's eye saw a slightly speck of copper, and when he turned his saw tiny Alassiel. She was trying to push her way through the sea of elves. Of what he could discern, she was just barely succeeding. Elrohir smiled, and very glad to have a reason not to go to his brother and father, he pushed through the crowd, and made his way to Alassiel.

"Hello, my lady," he said giving her a half bow. He would have bowed fully, but he knew that if he did the crowd would surely overtake him.

"Good morning, Lord Elrohir," Alassiel said, inclining her head. Elrohir smiled.

"It appears you might require some assistance getting through this crowd," Elrohir stated.

Alassiel smiled, "I do believe so. But don't you have more pressing business?" she asked, tipping her head slightly towards where his father and brother were continuing their debate of sheer will.

"Ah, but ladies first," Elrohir quipped, gently taking her upper arm and guiding her through the mass of elves. "Do you have any belongings that I need to get?"

Alassiel shook her head. "No," she said slightly breathlessly as they hurried through the crowd. "It's all by my horse, over that way."

Elrohir looked in direction she pointed, which was in a relatively calm section of the courtyard. He guided them through the mob, and…

"Where's Maeron?" Elrohir asked, noticing for the first time that the tall captain wasn't with his wife.

"He left yesterday at about midmorning," she replied sadly. "I believe you were slightly busy when he departed, but he asked me to tell you that he said goodbye."

Elrohir smiled innocently. "Ah, busy … yes."

Alassiel shook her head a smile gracing her fair features. "Your pranks always made me laugh when we were younger." Then she gently reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm glad you haven't changed that much," she murmured.

Elrohir gave her a reassuring smile. "And let Glorfindel and Erestor think they won? Never. I'd rather continue working as Erestor's slave for all of eternity."

Alassiel smiled, "I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll just go ask your father-" Elrohir caught her arm.

"No," he said, and then he reached out a hand to her round belly, "For then I wouldn't get to see this little one," he said lightly touching him belly. Then he added. "Have you come up with any more names?"

"No, none yet," she said shaking her head. "But maybe along the journey one will sprout up. At least I hope so," she sighed.

"Very well, you'll have to write us when the baby comes. I think father might permit us to leave of our prisons if you would only send him a letter," Elrohir said temptingly.

Alassiel laughed. "Very well. When the baby is born, I promise I will send word to your father asking for you to travel to Lorien," and then in an undertone she added, "Besides, there are other people who would like to see you as well."

"I'll keep that in mind as I wait in the lair Erestor calls his study," he said, giving his friend a smile.

"You're terrible," Alassiel said appalled. "Besides, Lord Erestor can't be all that bad!" Alassiel insisted. Elrohir wanted to tell her just how bad he _knew _the lord was, but decided not to. It wouldn't endear the other advisor to him.

Elrohir smiled, "Hopefully, you will never know," he said with a wink and then he assisted her on to her horse. Once she was comfortable he led her to the where the rest of the party was preparing to depart. "'Till we meet again," he said, inclining his head slightly.

"Until then," she replied. Elrohir stepped back as a stable hand took the horse's reins from him. Elrohir was about to leave when he saw Ainion about to mount his horse. Elrohir stepped forward and grabbed the reins to hold the horse.

"Thank y-My lord!" Ainion burst out, looking shocked when he saw who was holding his horse's reins. Elrohir smiled at him.

"Peace, Ainion," Elrohir said. "I have no tricks up my selves, you're safe." Elrohir couldn't help but feel slightly amused when he saw the other visibly relax. "I come only to ask a favor."

"I'm listening, my lord," Ainion said looking intently at him.

"You see that she-elf?" he asked, inclining his head ever so slightly to Alassiel. Ainion nodded, "She is a dear friend of our family, and if you had not noticed, she is with child," Elrohir's voice was light enough, but seconds later it became far more somber. "I want you to watch out for her. Don't let her come to any harm."

Ainion nodded, "I understand, my lord, and I will do as you ask.".

"Thank you, captain," Elrohir said, and then he handed the captain his reins. "_Navaer _." Ainion inclined his head and then turned to one of his seconds.

"Let's go!" he said and then the sound of the footfalls of elvish horses sounded through the courtyard as the first party left the Last Homely House. Elrohir watched as Alassiel's horse trudged forward. Just before she disappeared from view, she turned and waved goodbye to him. The younger son of Elrond smiled and waved back, and watched as she and her horse disappeared from view.

Then humming a little tune, he went off to assist his brother with their father.

* * *

From a window that overlooked the courtyard, Erestor watched with mild amusement as Elrond chased several of Elladan and Legolas' party around with maps. Those people included the prince himself, who was currently being pursued by a rather un-lordly looking Elrond. Erestor actually felt bad for the prince, it wasn't his fault that Elrond's stubborn elder son refused to take the maps. 

In his opinion, madness and chaos had seemly overtaken Imladris. And if he was honest with himself, Erestor knew that he should not be getting this much enjoyment out of it. But now that he was properly rested, things seemed much funnier. In fact, he'd truthfully never had a better time. Especially since he didn't have to be in that mess of a courtyard trying to make sure everyone had what they needed and everyone was where they needed to be.

Normally, he deemed it one of his duties to see off all parties leaving the Last Homely House. But today he had decided it would be more useful for him to stay in his chambers. After all, it wouldn't be he who killed Elrond's heirs and the Prince of Mirkwood. _No, _Erestor thought, _King Thranduil might have something to say if I killed his only heir. Then again, would I really care? _Erestor mulled that thought over for a few moments, judging in his mind how Elrond would take it. He almost didn't notice the tall elf that slipped into his rooms. Almost.

Erestor raised an eyebrow to the elf that entered his room. Glorfindel was wearing a hood and Erestor eyed it skeptically. He'd heard about what the twins had done to the military advisor, but he hadn't realized it would be this bad. "I thought you were to be 'unavailable?'" he asked dryly, using the exact word Elrond had used when he described Glorfindel's condition.

"I was, but since all of Imladris' inhabitants are currently packed together in the courtyard, I decided to pay you a little visit." Erestor nodded.

"Ah, but you're still wearing a hood?" he pressed.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "So what if I am? Believe me, my friend, I'm doing you a favor. You don't want to see what is under this," he said, pointing a finger to the cloak which covered his hair. Then completely out of the blue he said, "I fancy some wine, you?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he stood and went to pour himself and Erestor a glass.

Erestor smiled inwardly, Ah, so this was a challenge. Very well, he knew how to play this game. "I don't believe it," he said flatly.

Glorfindel looked at him. "Pardon?"

"I don't believe it," Erestor repeated, tapping his foot lightly against the ground.

Glorfindel pursed his lips and ground out, "I heard you before, but I was questioning what you don't believe."

Erestor smiled, "Why, I thought that would be obvious." Erestor found, that it was apparently not, so he added. "I don't believe they actually dyed your hair green."

"Pink," Glorfindel corrected, before he could stop himself. Erestor's smile widened.

"Pink?" he asked, as Glorfindel handed him a glass of wine. He noticed the other had a very firm grip on the glass.

"Did I stutter?" the confirmed ex-blond quipped as he sat in the chair opposite the chief advisor.

"I was merely questioning," Erestor said innocently, as Glorfindel raised his glass to his lips.

The hooded elf glanced over the rim of his cup to give the other an incredulous look before taking a sip. Glorfindel finished his sip before he replied. "No, I know what you're doing. For the record mellon-nin, it won't work."

"Really? Like the last time, when you refused to tell me why you were drenched and splattered with pond scum? Oh wait, you did tell me!" Erestor exclaimed, pretending to be momentarily surprised.

"You wouldn't let me inside!" Glorfindel protested. "I was cold!"

Erestor gave him a dubious look. "In case you forgot, elves don't feel the cold and don't blame me for the fact that you are a gossip and can't lie for the life of you."

"I do not gossip!" Glorfindel protested, sounding like a small child.

"Really?" Erestor responded, "Weren't you the one who told me about the honey incident a few years ago?"

"…"

"As I was saying, now why don't you just show me what those little demons did to you?"

Glorfindel glared at him. "No. And I can too lie!"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it, make me believe they didn't dye your hair," Erestor stated.

"What? You want me to do what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You're enjoying this tremendously, aren't you?" Glorfindel said grudgingly.

Erestor smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Fine, they didn't do anything to me. I'm merely wearing this cloak because I'm cold," Glorfindel said, trying his best to lie.

"We've already been over this, elves don't get cold. Besides, it' summer. Try again."

"How can I lie to you when you already know the truth?" Erestor merely shrugged, so Glorfindel continued. "They didn't do anything to me. I'm merely wearing a cloak in case I have to go on patrol … immediately."

Erestor stared at the other advisor. "Can't you come up with anything that might be believable?"

By now Glorfindel was running low on patience and weary of the argument. He was a warrior, warriors didn't need to know how to lie; they needed to know how to fight. _As if lying would have been useful against the balrog!_ He thought.

"Well?" Erestor pressed, trying to hide the smile that was forming in the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to win this.

Glorfindel sighed. "If I just show you will you let this rest?" Glorfindel asked. Erestor nodded, and so, resignedly, Glorfindel pulled down his hood.

No matter what Erestor had prepared himself for, this was definitely not it. He never thought Glorfindel's hair could be so pink. He never thought _anyone's _hair would get that pink! Apparently he was very wrong. Glorfindel didn't seem to share in his fanacination about his pink hair, as was to be expected he was rather embarrassed.

"What were you just saying?" Erestor asked smugly drinking from his glass.

"You do it everytime," Glorfindel said glumly, lifting his hood back up. The duo sat in silence for a few more moments. "Any idea how we're going to get back at them?"

Erestor smiled broadly, something that Glorfindel rarely saw on the other's face. To be quite honest, it actually scared him when the other looked like that. "I thought you'd never ask!" The chief advisor stood up and strode over to a cabinet, from which he produced a stack of papers. Glorfindel eyed the large pile, which, seconds later, was dumped in front of him with a resounding thud.

Glorfindel eyed the plans in front of him. "You've been busy," he observed, and setting his glass down, he reached for the topmost paper. His blue eyes scanned the paper for few moments. Then his brow furrowed and he looked up at the other advisor. "Feathers?" he asked.

Erestor smiled, looking pleased. "I though it would be a nice touch," he responded, as though they were discussing a room's interior. Glorfindel set the paper back down and reached for another. He only read half-way through this one before he looked up at Erestor once more. "When did you write these?" he asked.

"Oh, a day or so ago, before I went to discuss my feelings with Elrond about his sons. So, before I got any sleep. I was feeling … rather upset and felt the need to vent."

"Apparently," Glorfindel said with a smile. "We'll have a lot of time to get this ready."

"Of course, it will be amusing to see their reaction when they return."

"Very."

There was more silence and then: "I can't believe they actually dyed your hair pink."

"…"

* * *

Estel was not happy. Well, that was the understatement of the year. He was, quite frankly, very angry. Why did he have to stay home while his brother and best friend left to go to Mirkwood, where they would get to hunt spiders and drink and party … and drink some more and party even more? It simply wasn't fair! 

It didn't matter that Elladan hated envoy work; he'd only have to be an envoy for a day at most. Then, if Thranduil didn't throw him into the dungeons, he would be free to spend time with Legolas … if he wasn't thrown in the dungeons as well. Estel had to admit that there were a lot of _if's_ in that sentence.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here!" Estel whined to the only person who would listen, Legolas.

The prince smiled. "Believe me, if I had a choice in the matter, I'd be staying here," Legolas said. "I'd rather face a very well armed Glorfindel with a small knife than my father with the letter I've been entrusted to give him."

"You know he'll forgive you," Estel said grudgingly.

"Yes, but I'm debating whether it will be in this millennium or the next."

"Please, you're his only son. It would look bad if he threw you in the dungeons for more than a century."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right. At any rate, you only have a few more days before Erestor throws both you and Elrohir out of his office and insists on doing it himself."

"I can only hope so. I don't know how many more envoys I can write."

"Plenty and you'd best enjoy it," Estel turned to see his elder brother standing there. Elladan didn't look very happy. On the contrary, he looked like he wanted to go and kill something. Estel felt Legolas shift beside him. It was obvious the prince was not looking forward to traveling with an irate and temperamental Elladan.

Estel eyed his brother. Though he knew that his eldest brother hated envoy work with a passion, he never acted quite so … infuriated about it. It was then that his eye spotted a couple of papers clenched tightly in his brother's hand. Smiling with realization, Estel proceeded to goad his brother. "I see father convinced you," he said.

Elladan was spared answering by another voice. "No," the voice interrupted. "I did." Estel looked to see Elrohir come up behind his brother.

Estel watched as Elladan glared out of the corner of his eye at Elrohir. "You betrayed me!" he said hotly.

Elrohir looked innocently at his brother. "I did not, I merely suggested taking the maps, or I'd tell father where you were last year during the Summer Solstice."

"Exactly! You blackmailed me! Perhaps I should tell father what you were doing this year's Winter Festival?" Elladan suggested maliciously.

Now it was Elrohir's turn to get angry. "Maybe if you weren't so stubborn and defiant, I wouldn't have to blackmail you!"

"Oh?"

"You heard me! You always have to do things your way! And the pranks on Glorfindel and Erestor were _your _idea!" Elrohir snapped.

"My idea which you agreed to!" Elladan retorted. "If I may quote, I believe your exact words were '_This is perfect'!_" Elladan glared at his brother. "I think I got them right."

Elrohir looked like he wanted to add something, but Estel got between them. "Enough, both of you!" Estel said coming to stand between his brothers. "Can't you both just say goodbye like normal people? Do you always have to fight before you separate so I have to console the one who I'm with and tell him that the other forgives him?"

Elladan smiled at his youngest brother, his previous anger forgotten. "You've learned well."

Estel nodded. "I've been doing it since I was old enough to talk."

Legolas stared at the three brothers, completely befuddled. "I'm very glad to be an only child," he stated fervently. "If I ever understand the dynamics between you three, I will consider myself completely mad."

The three brothers laughed and Estel replied. "I don't understand what you mean, mellon-nin, you wood-elves are already the craziest of the immortals, you should be used to behavior like this."

Legolas shook his head, "Whoever made that assessment has never met the Noldor. Either that or they are Noldor," Legolas said crossing his arms lightly across his chest.

Elladan pretended to be abashed by Legolas' words. "Are you implying that one of my people would say such things about yours?" he asked skeptically.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I am. Only because I've heard the three of you saying them my entire visit. And every visit in the past," the prince added for emphasis.

"Would we do that?" Elrohir asked. Then he and his twin smiled identical smiles. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you'd like to get ready to leave," a voice said from behind them, all three turned to see Elrond standing there. "I would hate for your trip to be delayed anymore." Elrohir pulled his twin away before he could open his mouth. It was obvious from the look he was giving his father that forgiveness for the maps was still a long way off.

Legolas and Estel followed behind the twins, Estel turned to his best friend. "Well, I guess you're going to have to keep him in line."

"I look forward to it," Legolas replied glumly. "I have a feeling he'll listen to me no better than he would Erestor or Glorfindel."

"Nay," Estel said, "It will be even less." The mortal turned to look towards where his brother was checking his tack. Elrohir was still arguing with him, though he was obviously being ignored.

Estel moved towards his best friend. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, hurry home. I can only stand being with Elrohir for so long!"

Legolas laughed and grabbed the reins. "Of course. Unless I'm quite wrong, I'm going to have to try very hard not to kill Elladan on this journey."

Estel nodded in what could be considered an understanding fashion. "Try my friend. That's all you can do. If all else fails, you can always say he just accidentally fell down a cliff."

Legolas' smile widened. "Don't tempt me Estel!" Both laughed at the thought. Estel's face turned serious.

"Watch out for him. He can be hot-headed and protective, even of you," the mortal said seriously.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Of course. I promise I'll bring your brother back, Estel," the prince swore.

Estel's relief was evident in his face. "Thank you. _Navaer,_ mellon-nin."

"_Navaer,_ Estel," Legolas replied back, inclining his head. Then he led his horse forward towards Elladan's and the rest of the parties'. The four other members were also saying goodbye to their loved ones. Estel spotted Beinion, Rilien, and Rissien among them, the fourth member of the quartet, a flaxen haired elf, he didn't recognize.

Beinion and Rilien were brothers, they were both dark hair while Rissien, who was older than the other two was flaxen haired. Rissien, who was older and more experience worked as a lieutenant under Glorfindel. While Beinion and Rilien were lieutenant for Elrohir. Estel had patrolled many times with Rissien. He found him to be much like his older brothers, tolerate of his inability as a mortal, and kind in his instruction.

He watched as Rissien embraced his wife and tiny daughter, Beinion and Rilien embraced their sister. While the elf he didn't know the name of stayed to the side by himself. Estel couldn't help but wonder why no family came to see the elf off. Estel would have pondered this longer, but his brother was demanding his attention.

Estel stepped forward to embrace his brother, while his father said formal goodbyes to Legolas. "May your journey be a safe one, Elladan," Estel said embracing his brother. And so only he could hear, he whispered, "Watch out for the wood-elf. Despite what you may want to push him off of."

Elladan smiled at his little brother. "Of course, I'll only shove him off the small cliffs," he whispered back and then aloud he said. "_Navaer _Estel."

Elrond then came forward and embraced his son. "_Navaer, ion-nin,_" he murmured in his son's ear. "Please be safe."

Elladan smiled at his father. "_Navaer, adar,_" he responded back. And then he and Legolas mounted their horses, and with the rest of the party, they set out towards Mirkwood.

* * *

**This was pretty short…sorry! Anyway as a poll, would you rather have a super long chapter (8000 – 12000 words) every 3 to 4 weeks or an average length (5000 to 8000 word) every 1 to 2 weeks? Please let me know so I can schedule.**

**Anyway I'm thinking that this is going to be about 18 chapters, but don't quote me cause I'm not sure. As usual I would appreciate reviews for this chapter!**

**Thanks again to my beta, Kalisona! (We have below freezing temperatures but still no snow!!!!) Oh and your own personal Glorfindel® is on his way, FedX! (best company ever!)**

**Thanks so much. See you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	5. Rifts

**We Reap What We Sow**

**Kuramagal**

**(A/N): Okay so this awful! It was like five, six, seven, eight… AH I'M RUNNING OUT OF FINGERS! You'll are free to kill me. Honestly, I'm giving you permission; it's the least I can do … though if you want another chapter, I suggest not. Once again, I want to thank you to those of you who reviewed: Telcontar Rulz, Calenlass Greenleaf and Viresse! You guys are amazing, thanks for taking your time to review. It makes me so happy! News…oh right next chapter will be out soon, two weeks or less crosses fingers I'll do my best! Ummm…oh yeah, the chapter! Well this chapter is going to feature a big treat: you meet my bad guys! Enjoy!**

**As far as updates are concerned, before the end of May (most likely sometime in between!) Right now my life is one big hellfeast so if my updates are a little … spaced, that's why. I promise that something like this will never happen again. Oh, and once again if I fail to fulfill my duty you all may feel free to kill me with a rabid warg.**

**Summary: An ordinary day in Rivendell turns to pandemonium when the twins seek to avenge an old grudge. How will everyone survive their wrath? And what is lurking beyond the safety of the Last Homely House?**

**Warning: None … yet. **

**Chapter 5: Rifts**

It had been four days, four long agonizing days. It wasn't the actual journey that was bad. They had only encountered a little bad weather and the band of orcs they had clashed with the third day had purely been for sport. No, Legolas decided pensively, the journey was pleasant enough, but the company could use some work.

That wasn't a fair statement. Legolas actually quite liked Beinion and Rilien, being with them he was sorely reminded of several of his own friends in Mirkwood. The brothers were a lively pair that had enough energy among them to lead any military force. Legolas also found friendship with Rissien, who, in a sense, reminded him of a Glorfindel-like character, though Rissien was far more serious. The battle-hardened warrior possessed a calculating mind and a sharp wit that Legolas admired. Legolas had been quite impressed when Rissien had actually rebuked Elladan the first day they had traveled for the prank he had pulled on Glorfindel. Elladan's pride still hadn't recovered.

Legolas found he even liked the fourth member of their company, a silent younger elf, who he found was named Faeron. (To be honest, he had choked on his supper when he had found that the elf possessed the same name as the prospective one for Alassiel's child.) Legolas discovered he liked just about every member of their group, save one. A lordly little Noldo named Elladan, who was ruining the whole trip for him.

Legolas decided that if he got the chance he really would push Elladan off a cliff. The stupid twin had been brooding the entire trip; in fact, the only thing that had improved his mood was when they had run into the company of orcs. Elladan had apparently forgotten his anger and worry and had slaughtered the orcs like his usual cheerful self. But then, just as the last orc had been polished off, Elladan had returned to his journey mood, which Legolas likened to that of an ill-tempered child. For the rest of the little adventure, the elf had just moped. It was getting to the point that Legolas was _hoping _to meet more orcs. And if that wasn't a testament to the impeding insanity that would befall any who befriend Noldor, nothing was. Before he had met the twins, he had never dreamed he'd wish such a thing on himself.

Legolas sighed mournfully; he really did need to find some normal friends. His father had _tried _to warn him of the danger of befriending the Noldor. Here and now Legolas vowed to listen to his father the next time he told him something. The nagging little voice in his head told him that he would most likely disregard that little comment in the future, but he didn't care. He would promise to spend eternity in his father's dungeon if it only meant speeding up this little trip so he could get away from Elladan before he did something drastic, namely shoving the lord off any high elevation.

In all fairness, he really couldn't kill Elladan (not that he hadn't thought of nearly every way and method possible.) No, he had been suckered into making a promise to actually protect the other elf! _You know what they say about promises. They're meant to be broken, _the nagging little voice reminded him. Legolas swore mentally. He was really going to have to do something about that voice. It (along with Elladan) was going to drive him crazy. _Perhaps, _the voice began anew, _you could shove him down a small ravine. What would that hurt?_ The logical part of Legolas' mind told him that that was a paradox, and that there was no such thing as a 'small' ravine. However, the louder and more dangerous voice reminded him that Estel had said pushing him down a small cliff would be fine, but only if absolutely necessary.

The Prince of Mirkwood sighed. He was only going to be allowed to shove Elladan down one cliff this journey, and he'd best save it until he really need to do it. Speaking of a certain Lord of Rivendell, Legolas shot a dark look at the still brooding Elladan, who rode in front of him. _You have no idea the things I give up for you_! He thought savagely, _even important things, like my own sanity!_ It was true. Elladan was completely oblivious to the going about around him. Legolas heaved a sigh. He was really hanging around the Noldor too much; they were starting rub off their crazy selves on him.

_At least we're surrounded by cliffs. Just in case the urge becomes too great,_ Legolas thought dully as he peered towards the edge of the cliff into the misty abyss below. Indeed, they were very close to the edge, and even with their horses going in one single-file line, they barely fit. They had been traveling around cliffs for nearly this entire leg of their journey. Legolas just hoped they would run out of cliffs before he was forced to shove the son of Elrond off of one.

They had been traveling like this for days. They stopped only when it became too dark and dangerous to wind their way through the mountain. Other than that, they were always atop a horse. Legolas looked down at his own steed; the beast looked just as melancholy as he felt. Legolas reached forward to pat his neck.

In all honestly, Legolas thought his horse and the rest of the horses had the worst end of the stick. How awful would it be to walk all day with some fool and his supplies on your back? Legolas was very glad he hadn't been born a horse. He could remember a few select instances of Estel begging him to play a game the child had dubbed 'horsy.' Not having any siblings, Legolas had agreed, despite the twins' franticly shaking heads behind the little mortal's back. Legolas shuddered. For as long as he lived he would never forget that night.

Who ever said that elves had more stamina than mortals hadn't meet Estel. Nor had that person played 'horsy' with the child for three hours straight. Legolas shuddered as he thought of the innocently named game. Who ever had come up with that game needed to be shot and hung up as an example of what would happen to idiots who came up with torturous games like that. Imagine, someone acting like a horse and allowing a small child to sit on their back. Legolas shook his head. It _had _to be a Noldor thing. _Yet another reason why my father was right…_ His father was getting to be right about a lot of things.

"We will stop for the night." The voice of Rissien echoed from the front of the group. Legolas pulled his head out from the cloud he had been in and looked around to see that they had found a relatively large indentation in the stone. He looked out west to where the fading rays of light were rapidly disappearing.

He began to remove his belonging from his stead, only to find another set of hands assisting him. The blond prince turned to see the equally blond Faeron assisting him. "Let me assist you, Prince Legolas," Faeron offered taking the prince's bedroll. Legolas smiled at the younger elf. Faeron was apparently very set on following protocol. Even though Legolas had insisted several times that it wasn't necessary, the blond elf felt that he had some duty to serve Legolas before himself.

"Thank you," Legolas said and he removed the saddle bags from his horse's flanks. He smiled at the animal. "My thanks," he said, patting the horse. The animal snorted and then clomped away in search of a good grazing area. It was followed by four other horse, excluding Faeron's horse, which was still patiently waiting for its master to remove its load.

Legolas looked with pity at the patient horse and then looked over to its master. Faeron was busy setting Legolas' things down by the fire. Making a decision, he headed over to remove Faeron's horse saddlebags. The horse whickered with happiness when Legolas approached. The prince was just pulling heavy saddle bags off its back, when Faeron returned.

"Prince Legolas, please, you don't need to be doing this!" Faeron looked more than just a little embarrassed.

Legolas smiled casually. "Nonsense, you have helped me enough. It's time I returned the favor," Legolas reasoned. "Protocol doesn't exist out here. You and I are equals."

Fareon looked as though he wished to object, but the protocol he was so fond of forbid him to argue with his superior. So he merely nodded and took his saddle bags while Legolas grabbed his bedroll. When they reached the others, they found a decent fire was already started. Around the fire sat the four other members of the company. Rilien, Rissien and Beinion were all sitting around one of the previously taboo maps. Elladan was sitting off the side, ever the recluse. Legolas looked at the three around the map and remembered to thank the Valar for Elrond forcing Elladan to bring it.

As much as Legolas thought they would never need them, he was very willing to eat his own words. And he definitely was going to have to. Not only had they ended up needing the maps, but they had most likely saved all of their lives.

It had been during the second day of their travels and they had become lost. Legolas hated to admit it, after all he was not only elven, but also male. And males, especially elven males, did not ask for directions. Male instinct was far better. Well, male instinct had caused them to become rather lost. _No,_ Legolas rethought, _they had become … displaced. _Anyway, while they were displaced, someone had had the brilliant idea to pull out the maps.

The maps had indeed showed that they were going in the wrong direction, and should they have continued following 'male instinct' it would have placed them somewhere nice and close to the boundaries of Mordor. Legolas smiled in spite of himself. That would have been rather … surprising, especially for the inhabitants of Mordor. After all, it was very rare that they had a band of elves stumbling on their property, especially such a small band. Legolas was so caught in his musings of what the inhabitants of Mordor would think that he didn't notice the slight pull on his elbow, until his was quite literally pulled from the group.

Rissien took Legolas by his elbow while Beinion and Rilien dragged Faeron over to look over the maps with them. "It appears you have a shadow, _Prince _Legolas."

Legolas had the decency to blush. "I didn't ask for this treatment," he whispered fervently.

Rissien smiled. "Understandable. It's just Faeron's nature. He was apparently raised to treat royalty like they are made of glass. It's nothing you're going to be able to change anytime soon, either. Believe me, I've been trying since he first joined my ranks," Rissien confided in the prince.

"You trained him?" Legolas asked casually. Though Faeron appeared to be capable warrior, he had heard from Beinion that Rissien, who worked alongside Glorfindel, only trained the best.

Rissien nodded. "He was my elder sister's son. She died many years ago and since then Faeron has lived with us."

"I see," Legolas replied, finally understanding why Rissien and Faeron's hair looked so similar. "He's a very capable warrior. Mirkwood would be honored to have one like him among her forces." Rissien smiled, but never got the chance to respond because an ill-tempered response came before he opened in mouth.

"Would you now, your _highness_?" Elladan questioned sarcastically, which caused Legolas to raise his eyebrow in disbelief.

Legolas let out a sigh. Leave it to _him _to ruin the peace. "Pray tell, what exactly does that mean?" The prince demanded indignantly. A hushed silence spread over the camp.

Elladan shrugged indifferently. "I merely thought that you would want your title thrown in if you insist on acting like a king."

Legolas felt his blood boil under the surface, and he was quite sure his face and especially his ears had grown a particular shade of red. "I see," he managed. It wasn't exactly the words that had come to his mind, but then again, the last thing he wanted to do was further escalate this argument. "Elladan, could I speak to you a moment, away from the rest of the group?"

Elladan's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded, and, brushing his clothing off, followed Legolas away from the campsite. He was fully aware of the four sets of eyes that watched the duo with a mixture of fear, uncertainty and bemusement.

Legolas led the infuriatingly smug Elladan out of hearing range of the camp. Once they were a safe distance, Legolas turned to Elladan. "What is going on? First you act like child and pout for most of the trip, and now you start picking fights? I thought this would blow over, but apparently I'm wrong," Legolas' eyes blazed but then they grew gentler and in a soft voice he begged, "Tell me, mellon-nin. Please, tell me what's upsetting you."

Elladan glared at Legolas, and then shook his head. "It's not important," he declared.

Legolas raised a delicate blond eyebrow. So much for trying to be delicate about it. "I disagree. Anything that's got you this upset must be rather important," Legolas said dryly. Elladan still refused to speak. "Why must you be so stubborn? Can't you understand that I'm trying to help you?"

Elladan still refused to speak, and Legolas felt his patience rapidly depleting. Fine then, if Elladan wanted to mope the entire trip, he'd let him. Legolas was only told not to kill the other, that didn't mean he could not ignore him for the rest of the little adventure. Legolas was about to throw his hands up in holy horror and leave when Elladan moved ever so slightly.

Elladan took a several tentative steps towards the edge of the cliff until his toes were nearly resting on the very edge. He didn't speak for a few more second and when he did his voice sounded unsure. "I…I don't like being separated from him," Elladan finally admitted shakily as he looked up at the bright full moon. Legolas faltered slightly. This was the last thing he had expected.

Legolas stepped out towards Elladan and placed a hand on his friend's arm. The eldest twin looked at his longtime friend. His eyes searched Legolas' for a reason or an understanding. Legolas smiled gently. "Elrohir, you miss him?"

Elladan didn't answer for a long while. He merely stood there, his body framed by the silvery moonlight. When he did finally speak, his voice sounded distant. "Not miss, it's too strong to just be missing him. It's like … it's like I'm missing half of myself. Like I've been carved in two. It's like I've lost part of myself. I'm physically fine, but mentally I feel lost and it makes me irritable." Suddenly Elladan turned to Legolas and gently laid a hand on his friends forearm. "Forgive me, Legolas. I have treated you and the rest of our company poorly."

Legolas smiled. "It is long forgiven," he answered sincerely, clasping the other's forearm and pulling him in an embrace. "I am here for you my friend, should you ever need me. I know I'm a poor substitute for Elrohir, but I am here."

"No." Elladan shook his head, "You are like a brother to me, Legolas. You're not a poor substitute for Elrohir, after Estel, you're the very best."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, my friend. That means a lot to me. Now come, we should get back to the camp." Legolas moved away from the cliff's edge, but Elladan remained.

"Actually, I'd like to stay for a moment," the lord said, never removing his eyes from the large orb in front of him. "I'd like to look at the moon a little longer."

Legolas nodded. "Of course. I'll see you back at camp." It was understandable; Elladan needed some time to himself to sort out his loneliness. Legolas had only walked a few feet when he heard it. It was faint, but as he looked back at Elladan he knew the twin had heard it as well.

Suddenly, he heard it again, this time much louder. Then it was as if the air had become water. Legolas felt the ground beneath his feet shift, suddenly he heard a startled cry. He whipped around to see Elladan's lithe body arching backwards as the ground beneath his feet began to crumble. "ELLADAN!" The prince shouted, instinctively diving forward to grab any part of the body of his best friend, but he couldn't grasp Elladan's hand. All he grabbed was thin air. And the last thing he saw were Elladan's surprised and frightened grey eyes as he plummeted backwards into the inky ravine.

* * *

Elrond had had quite enough. He was constantly wondering first why he had agreed to take both Glorfindel and Erestor into his house and second why he hadn't sailed yet. While the second would be considered a far more drastic decision to most, Elrond disagreed. Anyone who knew Erestor and Glorfindel would know which was more drastic. Of course, when he had accepted them as advisors he hadn't realized it. who or what had possessed him that day to agree with that nonsense ought to be shot. Elrond wasn't quite sure who, but he had a feeling that first, that person was dead and second, that it had something to do with a High King.

He shook his head. If he had to compare them to something, he'd say that Erestor and Glorfindel were like two ferrets tied in a sack. They would fight until one of them was forever silenced. Elrond rethought that. 'Forever' meaning an hour or so. Neither would be able to stay silent for longer than that. And right now the two previously mentioned elves were having their weekly row – and neither was silent. Actually, if Elrond was going to be correct, it was more likely to be a daily row.

While this was all good and well, the real person Elrond was a mad at was himself. Not only for allowing both of the high-strung elves to live with him for these thousands of years, but also because he, the great Elrond of Rivendell, had his ear pressed against Erestor's study door like a little child. _A naughty little child, _his mind corrected. Elrond sighed. Wonderful, now his mind was turning on him. Today was turning out to be a peachy day, wasn't it?

Normally, when Glorfindel and Erestor had a row, Elrond could have cared less. After all, they were frequent events. However, in light of recent events, Elrond thought it might be nice to check up on them, without them noticing, of course. And so here he was, his pointed ear pressed tight against the door, listening with all his might as he tried to determine just what his two insane advisors were planning.

_I bet this never happens in Thranduil's realm, _Elrond though sourly. It was true, he had significant evidence to prove that Thranduil ran a bit tighter ship than he did. If he needed an example, the very first time Legolas had visited was the first time the child had even heard of a prank. Elrond sighed, yes he had to admit that the king had his subjects under control. Thranduil would have never let something like this happen in his kingdom. _No, _the sarcastic part of Elrond's brain thought, _he would just have sent the misbehaviors to his dungeons. Come now, do you really want to be like that?_

Elrond sighed. Now his mind was asking him questions. He really needed to stop being around his two advisors. Speaking of those two elves, Elrond heard a distinct crash through the solid wood door.

The Lord of Rivendell pulled his ear away; he'd heard enough. Then, mustering all of his courage, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and looked inside. When he did, he almost fell over. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A potted plant lay broken, with its shards on the ground, but Elrond's attention was quickly averted from that and to his two advisors. Glorfindel and Erestor were arguing with one another. While this itself wasn't such a grand feat (as they did it often and anywhere they pleased) the fact that Glorfindel was hanging by one arm out the window was. Elrond had to restrain himself, for he was sorely tempted to run over and shoved the both of them out the window and be done with the whole matter.

_No, _the sensible part of his mind thought, _if that happens not only will you have killed the only two advisors who can tolerate your sons' madness, but you will have more paperwork than you can handle. _That last prospect was what really did him in, so instead of doing what his heart so yearned to do, he opted for a safer approach.

Elrond cleared his throat loudly, and in a voice that would have sent chills up a wraith's spine, he said, "Excuse me if I'm interrupting something, but what in the name of the Valar is going on here?"

The two advisors gave him looks that would have appeared innocent looks and had one them not been hanging out of one of his windows, Elrond might have believed it. Not now though. Elrond dug his nails into the fleshy part of his palms; he was going to kill them. No! He couldn't do that, it was then and there that the remaining sensible part of his brain decided how to handle this situation. _You will not scream, shout or rage, you will not shove them out the window, you will stay here and grit your teeth and bear this! _

Elrond shook his head, to Angband with that, this whole situation was hopeless. "Would someone please inform me of what exactly is going on here?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the exasperation from his voice.

Glorfindel and Erestor looked at one another. "We were calculating," Erestor finally admitted.

_Why were the elves of Imladris planning so much lately?_ Elrond wondered. "What, pray tell, were you _calculating_ that evolved you, Glorfindel, hanging out the window? My window?" he added, suddenly feeling the need to be possessive.

The spoken to elf looked to his accomplice while he swung his legs back into the room and landed on the floor mat lightly. "Well, it would have been easier had we been able to go out the door," Erestor said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elrond sighed. Why, oh why, did his advisors always make him feel like he was loosing his mind, or worse yet, like he a complete idiot? A baboon who they had trained to do everything and anything. Elrond didn't know, and he really didn't want to follow that train of thought down the dangerous path it would take, so instead he asked, "And pray tell, why couldn't you go out the door like a normal person?"

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at one another and with a sigh, Glorfindel said, "Well, my lord, you were spying out there."

Elrond wasn't fast enough to the look of shame that crossed his face. He hated being caught, especially when it was by his own advisors. "Yes, well – that still doesn't explain why you, Lord Glorfindel were hanging out the window," Elrond said, diverting the conversation away from his own stupidity.

The two elves noticed this, but luckily choose not to comment on it. "Well, if you must know, my lord, we were calculating the climb from the twin's bedroom to my window," Erestor said calmly, as though this was something they normally did in their spare time.

Elrond was once again unable to control his facial expression as a look of utter confusion and hopelessness spread across his face. Why in all of Arda would they want to know that? And just what were they planning on doing with that information? Elrond wanted to ask all of these questions, but the only one he managed was, "You were what?"

The two other elves looked at one another. "Calculating," they replied in unison. They both gave one another yet another perplexed look. From the way Elrond was looking at them, one would have thought that they'd told him they were catching purple spotted butterflies.

Elrond placed his palm on his forehead, and then in a forced calm way, asked, "And why again would you be doing that?" He felt as though he was talking to two very incompetent toddlers, rather than his Chief Advisor and the captain of his forces.

"Well, my lord, we were trying to figure out how they did it," Erestor said, and then, when he noticed Elrond's confusion, he added, "Your sons, my lord. We were trying to figure out how they managed to get into my room without my noticing. They couldn't have used the door. You see I keep that locked and place a hair in the lock each time I leave, and if they did open the door, the hair would have been broken when I returned, and it wasn't. It was then that Glorfindel had his … brilliant idea that your sons might have tried to scale the wall to my room. So we were testing it."

"And?" Elrond asked.

"Well, we were about to doing it when this giant buffoon-"

"Excuse me! But is it really my fault you leave your plants so close to the window that anyone could have knocked it over?!"

Erestor gave him a scathing look. "My plants are by the window so they get sunlight and I leave them there because I don't expect someone to try to enter my chambers through my window."

Glorfindel could only give the other a scathing look as Erestor's logic, as always, was flawless.

"Is that all you were arguing about?"

"No, my lord," Erestor replied. "There was something else."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, we were debating asking you to come in and help us. You see, this idiot is heavy, and I could use another hand."

Elrond could only stare.

* * *

A dark cloud shifted slightly in the midnight sky, causing a shower of light to stream down onto the forest. It illuminated the area and cast shadows over a small cottage that had been constructed there. The craftsmanship on the cottage was old, and the thatched roof was in need of repair, but even so, a light shown from the darkened windows, leaving puddles of golden light on the wooden porch. The clouds shifted once more, revealing now not only the full moon, but also a cloaked figure, which approached the house and then rapped three times on the solid wood door.

For those close enough, the sounds of shuffling could be heard inside the house. They were then followed by the clunking of wood and finally the door cracked open. The face of a middle-aged man could be seen, and from where his head stuck out from the door, it was easy to see he was a short man. He was a shady looking fellow, with brown nervous-looking eyes and small thin lips which had a sheen of sweat already covering the top of them.

"You!" The small man said to the cloaked figure. His eyes looked nervously around, trying to see behind the figure.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The cloaked figure asked wryly. The cloaked figure's voice was deep and rich, much of a contrast to the other's voice, which had a mouse-like quality to it.

"NO! No, I wasn't," the smaller man continued nervously. "You would want to come in," the small man mumbled, mostly to himself, as he opened the door just enough for the taller to squeeze in.

"You see distressed, Garvin," the cloaked figure commented. "Is something wrong?" he pressed, his voice light and airy, though the tone below had a very sinister quality to it.

Garvin reacted as though someone had burned him with a poker. He shrunk back and began wringing his hands, his eyes looking to the exit. "No, sir. I'm just…distressed over getting everything right."

The cloaked figure took a step towards the agonizing man. "Don't," he said. Garvin looked hopeful. "I don't tolerate my people getting worked up over these kinds of things. It would be a shame if I had to kill you over something as trivial as that." The cloaked figure patted the portly man's cheek. "Now, go and get me what I really came for." The being then shoved Garvin back, sending the corpulent man reeling backwards. "And hurry," the figure added darkly. "I don't like waiting."

Garvin hurried off and came back only moments later, with a rope lead. On the other end of the lead was a very dirty human dressed in rags. "Is this to your liking?" Garvin asked nervously, half leading, half dragging the human forward and making it kneel before the figure.

The figure stepped forward and took the slave's jaw in its gloved hand, forcing the being to look him in the eyes. The hooded figure examined the human for a moment, and then, a second later, he dropped the human's face. "Is this a joke?" He asked in a deadly serious voice. Then with a resounding thump, his hand made contact with the slave's face. "This … trash won't do. What have I told you before, Garvin?" The figure asked, advancing now on the paling man. "I'm quite sure I said that I don't tolerate this kind of trash." The portly man shook like a leaf as the hooded figure lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"I…I thought it would be … all right?" Garvin whimpered pathetically.

If had been possible to see his eyes, or any part of his face for that matter, Garvin would have seen the cloaked figure raise an eyebrow. Indeed, his icy voice embodied it. "If I had wanted a mortal, don't you think I would have stolen one myself?!"

Garvin squeaked like a mouse. "Wait! A thousand pardons! You want something more durable, right?" Garvin asked, and his greedy, beady eyes looked hurriedly around. None of his slaves would suffice, he knew that. But the buyer didn't! "I might have something else, something you might like more!"

"Don't lie to me," the cloaked figure said, turning to leave. "We both know you're lying. Don't waste my time!" The figure moved for the door.

"Wait!" Garvin was panicked now. "I have a new shipment arriving in two days! They will be bringing more, from all over. They will be suitable, I assure you!"

The figure stopped and then turned back to Garvin and said, "For your sake, I hope you're right. My master doesn't tolerate incompetence," the cloaked figure reminded him darkly and then, without another word, the figure excited the small home and began to trek into the forest. He walked only a mile before he paused and looked up into the densely packed trees with annoyance, then without turning he said, "Your habits are becoming irksome."

There was a rustle. "A thousand pardons," a voice from behind him simpered, knowingly mimicking Garvin's words from earlier. "But I thought you weren't bothered by my little habits," the voice from the shadows continued.

"By your habits, no," the cloaked figure said, "But your peoples in general, yes."

The figure laughed lightly. It was then that he chose to step from the shadows and into the moonlight that filtered through the trees. "My people? Don't you mean _our_ people?" He responded. His perfect white-blond hair shone in the moonlight, and his gleaming blue eyes watched his friend attentively.

"No," the still cloaked figure responded, "Your people. I stopped degraded myself like that along time ago."

The blond smiled at his friend. "You must feel some loyalty to them?" He pressed, knowing just how to incite his friend. "After all, my friend, we grew up in the protection of those woods."

"Yes, I feel loyalty enough to them to put them out of their misery," the figure said, and then in an after thought, added, "And I believe you're trying to provoke me. You always did know how to do that so well."

"I should," the blond retorted back. "After all, we have been friends for these past four thousand years." Suddenly his beautiful, fair features grew more serious. He took a step forward towards his friend, and when he did, a noticeable limp could be seen in his gait. His friend's expression must have been one of pity, for the blond shook his head and in a pained voice said, "Don't look at me like that."

The hooded figure shook his head. "I can't help it, my friend," the cloaked figure murmured. "You lost so much that day. We lost – we both lost," he cut himself off.

The blond placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The two stood there for a few minutes. "We don't have to do this, you know," the blond whispered seriously, finally breaking the silence. "We could just walk away and sail, before this becomes too serious."

The other shook his head, "No," he said vehemently looking at his friend with familiar blue eyes. "They will pay for what happened, my friend. They, who did not understand, will pay." Then the hooded figure smiled, "And I know just who to start with."

* * *

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm a horrible awful person to make you wait like this! I promise that this will eventually be completed and that I won't leave it hanging, but please bear with me. My life is …. Eventful at the moment! I promise another chapter will come out … eventually….Thanks for your patience!

Kuramagal


End file.
